I Want to Fall in Love With You
by Alyce Ochoa
Summary: Wolfram has a fever because of Yuri, and the Maou nurse him back to health. After 5 years of engagement, Yuri finally accept Wolfram as his fiance, but will he accept Wolfram's feeling? Or Wolfram still have to wait longer? YAOI, Yuuram and GwendalxGunter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :: I Want to Fall in Love with You

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

"Are you okay, Wolfram?" Conrad asked full of concern.

"I'm fine, Weller-kyo!" Wolfram answered with an annoyed look.

"Maybe you should warm up inside, Wolfram," said Gunter.

"And let you have Yuri all to yourself? No way!" he yelled, then Wolfram sneezed again.

They had been waiting for Yuri's arrival, along with The Great Sage—Murata. Ulrike had told them that they should arrive in about one hour, but they had waited for six hours now and nothing came out of the fountain at the Shinou Temple.

"Henachoko…!" Wolfram grumbled angrily. "What's taking him so long?!"

In that exact moment after that, the water in front of the three men suddenly swirled rapidly and two black head surfaced.

"Yuri! You wimp! What took you so long?!" Wolfram scolded Yuri immediately after he saw that his fiancé arrived safely with that sheepish grin on his face.

"Ah, Wolfram! Tadaima! How have you be—"

"Heika!" Gunter cut off Yuri's words and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Heika, I miss you so much! I cannot survive in this chilling winter alone, without seeing your face every day, Heika! Oh, Heika!"

"Gunter! Get off of Yuri!" Wolfram shoved Gunter aside roughly. "He is my fiancé!"

"Okaeri, Heika, Geika," said Conrad calmly while he gave the towels to Yuri and Murata.

"Ah, thanks!" said Yuri with a warm smile.

"Aaahhh!" Wolfram yelled loudly. "Yuri! You cheater!" accused Wolfram angrily. He started to chase Yuri with fireballs in his hand.

"Eh? Wolfram? I didn't cheat!" said Yuri with panic expression while running off around the fountain, trying to get away from Wolfram.

"I saw that, Henachoko! What's the meaning of that smile?!"

"It didn't mean anything!"

"Wimp! You cheater!"

"I'm not a cheater!"

They continued to play run-and-chase until Murata broke it off. "Ne, Yuri, lets hurry back to the Blood Pledge Castle. It's cold out here."

Yuri stopped running suddenly, causing Wolfram to run his face to Yuri's back. Now, come to think of it, Yuri has grown a lot in these past 5 years. After his 19th birthday last year, Yuri's height and muscle started to grow with rapid speed—well, he is a late bloomer. Now Yuri's height has catch up with Conrad's height with only 2cm difference. Thanks to the baseball he always plays, now he has a broader shoulder and well-built body—which is really, really hot. Compared to Yuri, Wolfram didn't grow at all even though he will reach his 90th in the next 2 years. Maybe his height and built already reach its maximum. Everybody doubted that Wolfram would not gain height ever again, since he spent the last 35 years with no progress at all, despite all the hard exercises he had every day as a trained soldier.

"Wimp! Why did you stop su—ah-choo!"

"Yeah, we should return quickly. It _is_ freezing in here," said Yuri while walking off to his black horse—Ao.

"Wait, Yuri! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!"

Yuri stopped walking and turned around. "You okay, Wolf?"

"I'm fine!" Wolfram snorted, acting that he perfectly fine and didn't sneezed at all. But then, "Ah-choo!" he sneezed again.

Yuri chuckled lightly. "No, you're not _fine_ at all." After he said that, Yuri put his towel around Wolfram's neck like a scarf. "Good thing I didn't use the towel, huh?" Yuri gave Wolfram a warm smile. He turned and walked off to Ao—missing a faint blush in Wolfram's face.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

*bump*

Yuri groaned painfully after he successfully kicked out of the bed by a certain blonde. He cursed under his breath and got up from the cold floor. He grabbed the blanket, ready to roll off Wolfram out of the bed—that is, until he saw Wolfram's body shivering lightly. He sighed and cancelled his earlier plan.

'_Is he cold?' _Yuri thought as he climbed onto the bed again and scooted closer to his fiancé. When they were close, Yuri realized that Wolfram's breath wasn't even, and his pale cheek flushed red. Yuri put his left hand on Wolfram's forehead softly, "He has quite a high fever."

Yuri sighed again and got off from the bed. He fixed the blanket until it was covering Wolfram's body completely before he opened the wardrobe and changed his clothes.

'_He is cute,' _thought the King; a small smile graced his lip as he watched Wolfram's still sleeping face. He walked off to the door opening it quietly not to stir wolframs sleep, and closed it slowly, he went to the infirmary.

'_It's been 5 years since I engaged to Wolfram, huh?' _Yuri smiled fondly when he remembered his fiancé's face just now. The King continued to think about Wolfram along the way until he reached the infirmary.

The double black entered the infirmary and called, "Gisela-san! Are you here?"

The green haired woman appeared behind a tall shelf upon hearing her name.

"Ah, there you are!" Yuri walked closer to the woman.

"Heika! Are you feeling sick?" asked Gisela with a worried expression.

"Eh?" Yuri scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Nah, it's not me. It's Wolfram."

Gisela's brow rose slightly, waiting for Yuri's next explanation.

"He has a fever. Quite high fever," said Yuri with a concerned look. The sheepish smile has disappeared completely from his face.

"Oh my. I will go and check on him," said Gisela as she prepared some things.

"No, you don't have to."

"Eh?" Gisela stopped immediately. She looked at the King with a questioning look.

"Just give me the medicine. I will nurse him this time," said Yuri with a determined look.

Gisela's brows knitted together, and then she nodded with an understanding face. "This is the medicine for von Bielefeld-kyo," she gave Yuri a small bottle full of tablets. "Two tablets after a meal. Three times a day."

"Okay," Yuri took the bottle from Gisela and put it inside his pocket. "Anything else?"

Gisela gave a small bucket of cold water and a towel to the double black and said, "Please change it from time to time, Heika."

"I will," Yuri smiled reassuringly and went back to his room.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"—ram! Wolfram!"

Wolfram woke up groggily when he heard a gentle sound calling his name. "…Yuri?"

"Ne, Wolfram, can you sit?"

Wolfram left out a soft groan as he tried to sit up but failed miserably. Yuri chuckled softly after seeing the blonde's clumsiness and helped Wolfram to sit properly. He brought out a bowl of warm soup in front of Wolfram. "Can you eat by yourself?"

Wolfram—still with his flushed face—just nodded his head and pick up the spoon—only to drop it again because his hand was shivering.

"Well, I guess you can't." Yuri picked up the spoon to help Wolfram with his breakfast.

Wolfram shook his head, refused to eat. "I can eat… by myself, Yuri… You shouldn't trouble yourself… with me."

The King rolled his eyes and said, "That's not a thing a sick person like you should say, Wolfram. It's okay. Just let me nurse you."

Wolfram tilted his head to one side cutely, surprised by Yuri's words. He didn't say anything anymore and started to eat the soup obediently.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Yuri ate his breakfast quietly as he watched Wolfram's sleeping face. He changed the towel on Wolfram's forehead from time to time with a tender expression.

After spending the last 5 years going back and forth from Earth to Shin Makoku, Yuri has learned a lot of things and accepted the fact that the same sex marriage is totally fine in this land. He knew that Wolfram love him in _that _way and hoped that Yuri will return his love. But truth to be told, it's not easy to change one's sexual preference. Yuri has been straight in his whole life and he has been taught that the same sex relationship is totally taboo in his world. He never thought that he would be engaged to a man—that is, until his little world turned upside down when he was 15th year old.

'_I have to start thinking seriously about our relationship and engagement,' _thought Yuri as he patted Wolfram's head tenderly.

"It all started that day," Yuri removed a strand of golden lock from Wolfram's face. "When I saw you the first time I came here, when I fell from the horse after I entered the castle." Yuri remembered vividly the moment they first met. "You were standing proudly with all your beauty in front of me."

'_I think I have started to accept you as my fiancé,' _Yuri paused his trail of thoughts for a while._ 'I want to fall in love with you. But I need more time, Wolfram. Please give me more time. Just a little more, for me to prepare my heart properly. For you.'_

The room was filled with peace—only the sound of Wolfram's soft breathing could be heard.

'_A little more, and I will be yours. Entirely. Forever.'_

Yuri had finished eating his breakfast and changed the towel on Wolfram's forehead again when he heard a soft knock from the door. Soon after that, the door opened and Conrad came in. "Heika, why didn't you turn up at breakfast?"

"Shh, quietly, Conrad," said Yuri softly, he didn't want to wake up the blonde beside him. "And it's Yuri, Nazukeoya."

"Yes, Yuri," Conrad walked closer until he saw the person lying in bed. "Wolfram?"

"He has a fever," said Yuuri quietly. "Quite high one, I don't think he will be able to get up today."

Conrad agreed and nodded—even though Yuri didn't see his nod because the King fixed his eyes on Wolfram only. "He seems to have it bad. He waited for you outside for 6 hours after all."

"Eh? That long?" Yuri caressed Wolfram's sleeping face gently before he stood up and headed towards the door, along with Conrad following behind him.

"Does that mean that you and Gunter also waited that long?"

"No, Yuri. After we waited for 2 hours, we went inside to warm up. Only Wolfram waited outside for 6 hours straight. He refused to warm up inside until you show up," answer Conrad honestly as he closed the door behind them.

"Hm…"

"Are you mad about it, Heika?"

"Eh? About what?"

"About I and Gunter didn't wait for you outside."

"Wha—! No, no, of course not! It's just… Wolfram, he… I didn't think that he would be that determined on waiting for me in that chilling weather—oh, and you just called me Heika again."

Conrad smiled tenderly towards his godson. "I'm sorry, Yuri."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Yuri stretched his arm lazily on his desk. He glanced at a pile of paperwork before him and sighed loudly. "Why is there always a mountain pile of paperwork coming every day? This is not normal!"

"Hng!" Gwendal growled at Yuri dangerously. "If _you_ spend more time in here and _do_ your paperwork _properly_, it won't piled up that much!"

Yuri gulped down and went back to work immediately. He read and signed some more of his paperwork until Greta came bursting in.

"Yuri!"

"Greta!" Yuri petted Greta's head lightly. "Done with your study with Gunter?"

"Uh-huh!" Greta nodded cheerfully. "Ne, Yuri, have you seen Wolfram?"

"Eh?" As if he just realized something, Yuri stood up quickly until his chair fell backwards. "I forgot about him!"

The double black glanced towards the only clock in that room—it was 2 pm, time for lunch. He grabbed Greta's hand and ran to the door, leaving Gwendal alone.

Gwendal's brow twitched and he glared at the piled up paperwork on Yuri's desk. The unsigned stack of paperwork was twice higher than the signed paper. "That Maou…! How dare he ran away, leaving so much work behind!"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

'_I should check on Wolfram first,' _was the first thought on the King's mind after he left the King's study room. _'Maybe he is still sleeping…'_

"Yuri? Where are we going?" asked Greta with confused-but-adorable look on her face.

"Wolfram has a high fever this morning," said Yuri to his adopted daughter, not really answering Greta's question.

"Eh? Wolfram has a fever? Is he okay?"

"It's okay, Greta. His fever should be down already by now," Yuri tried to reassured Greta, even though he wasn't really sure about it himself. "I think he's still sleeping."

Seconds later, they arrived in front of the Royal Chamber. "Shh," Yuri put his index finger in front of his lip. "We should be quiet."

The double black opened the door slowly, trying not to make any sound at all, while his daughter giggled excitedly beside him.

"Wimp! What the hell are you doing?! Just open it already!" Wolfram yelled from inside the room.

"Eh? He is awake?" Yuri murmured lowly.

Greta pushed the door open and ran inside. "Wolfram!" she grabbed his legs with her small hands.

Yuri frowned when he saw Wolfram standing in front of the wardrobe wearing blue pants and white shirt. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, wimp?" answered Wolfram with an annoyed look. He lifted Greta up and hugged her. He brought her to the bed and sat her up. Wolfram sat beside her and they began to chat about trivial things—Yuri was completely left out.

The double black was about to close the door behind him, when suddenly Lady Cheri came in. "Ara, Greta!"

"Ah, Cheri-sama!" Greta ran towards her immediately, leaving Wolfram pouting alone in bed because his precious time with his daughter has been taken away by his mother.

"I have a new dress for you! Want to try it out?" asked Lady Cheri with a wide smile.

"Really?" Greta started bouncing in her place excitedly. "I want to try it out!"

"Then let's go!" Lady Cheri grabbed Greta's hand and they started too walked out of the room.

"Bye bye, Yuri, Wolfram!" Greta waved her left hand to her parent enthusiastically. "See you at dinner!"

Yuri waved her back with an equal enthusiasm, while Wolfram just put on his blue jacket—still pouting.

Yuuri didn't want anyone else to barge in again, so he closed the door behind him and walked to the bed. He stood in front of Wolfram, and lowered his head.

"Wolf."

"What is it?" Wolfram looked up to Yuri and realized how close their faces were.

"Stay like that," said Yuri with a low tone. He grabbed Wolfram's face with both of his hands gently. Yuri lowered his head more, closing in the gap between their face.

"Yu-Yuri?" Wolfram stuttered. His face turned beet red. _'Is he going to kiss me?'_

When their lips _almost_ touched, Wolfram closed his eyes, waiting for this long awaited kiss patiently.

But their lips never met.

Their forehead did.

"You still have a fever," said Yuri with a serious look.

Wolfram shoved the man in front of him away roughly—pissed because his dream didn't come true. "Don't get too close, wimp!"

Yuri chuckled lightly at that and brushed Wolfram's hair softly. "You thought that I was going to kiss you, right?"

"I did not!" Wolfram's face reddened even more.

"You did, you did!"

"I did _not!" _Wolfram stood up from bed and grabbed his sword. He tied it around his waist and walked to the door when he felt a strong hand grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

Wolfram turned back with a confused look. "Where? to train my troops of course, wimp!"

"Didn't you hear what I said? You still have a fever!"

"Not so high. It went down already. I don't think that's a problem."

"No. You should rest more." Yuri dragged Wolfram to the bed and pushed him to sit down.

"I already rested enough for today!"

"Rest more, Wolf."

Wolfram snapped. "I can't leave my troops just because a small fever likes this!"

"Wolf, your fever _is_ still high, your body still warm. True, you've rested enough to be able to get angry and walked around the room, but I doubt that you can stand outside training your troops. It's snowing outside."

"Snowing?" Wolfram turned his head towards the big window, and yes, it was snowing outside.

Wolfram gritted his teeth, he felt defeated. His pride just won't let him.

"I can! And I will!" The blonde stood up from the bed, but Yuri pushed him to sit down again.

"Why are you so stubborn? You're sick!"

"I am _fine_!"

"_You're not!_"

Wolfram shuddered when he heard Yuri's tone changed. It was Yuri's voice when he turned into the Maou. The blonde lifted his eyes to look closely at his King, and to be sure that the man in front of him was still the original Yuri—not the Maou—since there was no blue aura wrapped on his body, and his hair was still short.

"Yuri?" Wolfram asked slowly, trying to make sure.

"You stay here. Change your clothes into your nightgown again. I will inform Conrad to take over your troops for today."

Yuri turned and walked towards the door. Seconds later, Wolfram was all alone in the room. He sighed in defeat, Wolfram unbuttoned his jacket and shirt slowly, and then changed into his frilly pink nightgown again.

'_Yuri was certainly mad,' _Wolfram thought deeply. He flopped down into the bed and buried his face into the soft pillow. _'But why? Because I talk back to him? But it's just a fever! I should be okay!'_

Wolfram got up and sat on the bed. He grabbed Yuri's pillow and held it close.

'_Why should he care, anyway? He never cared about me. He never cared about my feelings… My love for him… It has been one sided for 5 years now'_

The room was so quiet until Wolfram could hear the soft sound of the clock.

'_It's quiet,' _Wolfram sighed loudly. _'It's lonely. I'm… lonely. I hate this feeling. I don't want to be alone, Yuri…'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

To be continued…

A/N : THIS IS THE BETA VERSION!

Thanks to damons-hot-as-hell, as my beta reader! I love you very much! hehehe...

I'm done with the chapter 7, but I think it's better to let my beta reader correct it first, so... well, please wait a little more :D

By the way, I used some Japanese words. If you don't know what they mean, here it is:

Henachoko = Wimp

Tadaima = I'm home

Okaeri = Welcome home

Heika = Your Majesty

Geika = Your Highness (also Great Sage, Murata Ken)

Maou = Demon King (it's Yuri, obviously)

…-kyo = Lord …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :: Let Me Fall for You

* * *

"Why is he so stubborn?" Yuri murmured lowly after he closed the door behind him. "And to think he was so cute this morning, too…"

"Heika!"

Yuri froze immediately after he heard that voice.

"Heika! Oh, Heika! Where have you been? It's time for your lesson with me, Heika!" Gunter chirped happily while his hands hugged Yuri from behind. It's kind of funny seeing two tall men holding each other like that.

"Ne, Gunter, I have a favor to ask," said Yuri slowly as he tried to untangled himself from Gunter's hands.

"Eh? What is it, Heika? Whatever it is, I will definitely do it for you, Heika!"

"Nah, it's just a small matter, but… Can you please tell Conrad to train Wolfram's troops just for today?"

"Eh? Why? Ah, come to think of it, I haven't seen Wolfram at all today. Where is he?"

"He has a fever," answered Yuri shortly.

"Ah, is that so? Then he has to rest well for today… Ah, Heika! Where are you going?!" Gunter shouted suddenly when Yuri ran off somewhere ahead of him.

"Thanks, Gunter! Don't forget to tell Conrad, okay!" said Yuri cheerfully as he wave his advisor a good bye.

"Ah, Heika…! I still want to talk to you…!" Gunter sobbed pitifully, not realizing that Gwendal has stood behind him with an annoyed look.

"Stop sobbing like that! It's annoying!"

"Gwe – Gwendal…" Gunter stopped sobbing instantly.

"Go and tell Conrad already! After that, come to my office. We have something to discuss," said Gwendal sternly.

"Eh? Discuss? Discuss… what?"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"..…"

Yuri has been standing in the kitchen's doorway for the last 5 minutes, but no one noticed him. No one realized that the Maou was standing there, ignored by the busy maids.

"Have someone prepare the plate?"

"What? I thought it was your duty!"

"The dessert! What about the dessert?!"

"Ewe! Dessert!"

"I'm still preparing the drinks! Don't bother me!"

"Lasagna! Prepare the cake for dessert!"

"What?! Don't you see that I have my hands full already?!"

Yuri gulped nervously seeing how scary lunch hours can be. "Um… Ano…"

The maids stopped bustling around. They looked towards the kitchen's doorway and gasped loudly.

"Heika!" said them together in harmony.

"Wh – what brings you here, Heika?" asked Lasagna politely.

"Um, well, about lunch—"

"I'm sorry, Heika! It's not ready, yet!" Doria cut off Yuri's words with a panicked expression.

"Uh, no, it's okay," said Yuri reassuringly. "I just came here to tell you that I and Wolfram will have our lunch in the Royal Chamber. So please bring it there after the food is ready."

"Yes, Heika!" Again, the four maids said it together.

"And…" Yuri shifted uncomfortably. May I use the kitchen after you're done preparing for lunch?

"Eh?"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

*knock knock*

Wolfram gasped shortly when he heard the soft knocking on the door. He got up from the bed and made sure that no one will notice that he had been crying before he opened the door. "What is it?"

Ewe stood up straight immediately. "Kaka, I'm here to bring your lunch!"

Wolfram frowned for a while before he opened the door widely. "Okay, come in!"

Ewe came in and put the lunch sets on the only table in the room quickly. After she had done, she walked back to the door. "Then, I'll take my—"

"Why do you bring so much food? I can't eat this much!" said Wolfram with an annoyed look when he saw the food on the table.

"Ah, it's for you and Heika, von Bielefel-kyo," answer Ewe politely.

"What? Yuri is going to eat his lunch here, too?!"

"Yes, Kaka. I believe Heika said so."

There was a great silence in the room as Wolfram was thinking why his wimpy fiancé would want to have lunch alone with him—while Ewe still waiting for Wolfram's dismissal.

Seeing that the blonde soldier before her was too occupied with his own mind, Ewe spoke first. "von Bielefeld-kyo, do you need anything else?"

"Ah, no," said Wolfram absentmindedly.

"Then, I will take my leave," Ewe bowed shortly, and then closed the door.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"You better stop that act!" said Gwendal angrily as he slammed his desk with his fist.

"Wh – what act?" Gunter stammered. He seemed to be a bit afraid of Gwendal.

"Your act whenever you're near His Majesty!"

"Huh? Eh? Bu – but, I didn't do it intentionally!"

"Don't talk back!"

Gunter shivered slightly when Gwendal raised his voice.

"You. Better. Stop. That. Act."

Gunter gulped. "Wh – why?"

"Because I'm jealous!"

Gunter blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "Gwendal…"

Gwendal calmed down a bit when he heard Gunter calling his name gently.

"I didn't know you also like Heika that much… I'm sorry. I won't do it in front of you again."

"Good. Wait, _what?!_ I like Heika?! Why did you assume that I like Heika?!"

"Because you said that you were jealous."

Gwendal snapped again. "Heika is not the one I like!"

"Eh? Then…" Gunter paused.

There was a heavy silence in the room as realization hit Gunter and he started to blush. The advisor turned his eyes from the gray haired man in front of him shyly.

"It's you," Gwendal confessed as he stepped closer to Gunter.

"Um, Gwendal, I don't think—"

"Shh," Gwendal shook his head, not allowing Gunter to speak any further.

Gwendal cupped Gunter's face slowly and gazed at him with gentle eyes. "Give it time." He leaned closer. "Give me time. And I will make you fall in love with me. Until you feel the same way I feel towards you."

Gunter shifted uncomfortably.

"You're the one I truly love, Gunter." Gwendal whispered his sweet words into his left ear with a low voice. "Let me love you."

Gunter bit his lip and pushed the man in front of him. "Gwendal, I—"

"I don't want to hear that."

"Eh?"

"I don't want you to reject me without giving me a single chance."

Gunter went silent. True, he was going to reject Gwendal.

Gwendal sighed. He knew that things wouldn't go well. "You should stop idolizing Heika."

'_This again?!' _Gunter thought as he shifted away from Gwendal. "Well, about that—"

"You should stop heading over heels for another man."

Again, Gwendal stepped closer to the advisor. "Give your heart a break, and _let me love you._" He leaned closer.

And their lips touched. For a second.

"You should think only of me, Gunter," said Gwendal as he pressed his lip against Gunter's again. The second kiss last longer than the first, and Gunter could feel that his heart was beating faster every second Gwendal's lip linger on his.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Wolfram stared at the clock for many times in the last 10 minutes with murderous glare.

"Where is that wimp?!" The blonde prince shouted angrily. "The food is getting cold!" He paced around the room with an annoyed look.

After another 5 minutes, the door opened and the double black came in. He was holding a tall glass in his hand.

"Henachoko! What the hell were you doing—what is that?" Wolfram looked at the glass in his fiancé's hand.

Yuri grinned sheepishly. "Here, drink this first."

Wolfram frowned. "What is that?"

"I made it," said Yuri lightly, not really answering Wolfram's question. "Try it."

Wolfram eyed the Maou suspiciously as he drank it.

"This…"

Yuri gulped. "How is it?"

"This… this is… quite good."

Yuri breathed a relief.

"What's this thing called?"

Yuri smiled widely. "It's smoothies. It's good for someone who has fever since it's full of vitamin C."

"Vitamin? What do you mean?"

"…. Right, you wouldn't know. Forget it."

Wolfram frowned again and said, "Wimp! You don't know how to explain it to me?"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"You _are!_"

"Alright, whatever. You love this wimp anyway."

Wolfram's cheek tinted with pink blush immediately. "Wha – who says I love you?!"

"Oh, you're not?" Yuri grinned evilly. "And here I am, thinking that I might want to fall in love with you and build our life together…"

Wolfram blinked. He was obviously surprised. "You… you want to… What?"

"I want to fall in love with you, Wolf," Yuri grabbed both of Wolfram's hands gently. "Let me fall for you."

Wolfram' blush darkened. He averted his gaze from Yuri's black orbs shyly.

"Ne, Wolf, are you blushing for me or are you blushing because of the fever?" asked Yuri playfully. He released Wolfram's hands and put his own hand on Wolfram's forehead.

"Yep. Your fever went up again," The Maou sighed loudly. "Eat your lunch and get some rest properly," said Yuri as he dragged Wolfram and forced him to sit on the chair.

"… Are you playing with me, Yuri?" asked Wolfram softly.

Yuri grabbed Wolfram's chin and forced the third prince to look him in the eye. "I'm not playing with you, Wolf. I never go back on my own words. Like I said, let me fall for you."

"I can't believe you," tears started to form in Wolfram's eyes. "After 5 years of denial—"

Wolfram's cut his own sentence. The tears he tried so hard to hold back, now dropped freely.

Yuri kneeled and held Wolfram's fragile body slowly, and gently. He was treating Wolfram like his precious jewel. For a little while, Yuri let Wolfram cried silently. There was nothing he could do, for the cause of Wolfram's tears was him. He and his denial for 5 years. The only thing he could do for the third prince was to just offer his shoulder for the blonde to cry on.

Soon after that, Wolfram fell asleep in Yuri's embrace.

'_This is wrong. I didn't think it will become like this,' _Yuri carried Wolfram bridal style and put him on the bed. The double black caressed the blonde's cheek, removing the remaining of his tears slowly.

"Don't cry, Wolf," Yuri whispered sweetly in his ear. "I don't like it when I see you cry like this."

Yuri stayed still beside Wolfram, until he heard a soft knock on the door. He stood up and opened it. There, he saw Sangria standing with a tray in her hand. "I'm here to clean your table, Heika!" said Sangria politely.

"We haven't eat the lunch yet."

"Eh? Then, I will go back later, Heika!"

"No. You may clean the table. Wolf is asleep."

"What about you, Heika?"

"I'm fine. I'm not in the mood to eat."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

'_Don't cry, Wolf.'_

Wolfram shifted comfortably at the gentle touch on his cheek. He snuggled to the warmth, and fell deeper into the sleep. But soon after that, that warmth was gone. Replaced by a dull cold feeling he always felt.

And he had a nightmare.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"_Yuri! You cheater!" Wolfram shouted angrily at the double black in front of him. The king was kissing a Lady he didn't even know._

"_How come you kissed someone while you're still engaged to me? And you kissed her in front of me!"_

_Yuri sighed inwardly. He stepped closer to the blonde. "Did I ever say I love you?"_

_Wolfram glared at him. "What? What do you mean?"_

"_I never said I love you, Wolfram! And so, I have every right to flirt with someone I like!"_

_A tear slipped from Wolfram's eye unnoticeably. "But we're still engaged," said Wolfram weakly._

"_Our engagement was an accident! I didn't know the custom in this world yet! You shouldn't take it seriously."_

_By the time Yuri finished his words, Wolfram has been crying hard until he hiccupped. "But still, you proposed to me…"_

"_Wolf, listen. I didn't propose to you. I accidentally proposed to you. It's different. I never like you. Never."_

_Wolfram was silenced. There's no way he could win the King's heart._

"_And there's no way I will marry a boy! It's gross! It's the most disgusting thing ever!"_

"_Yuri," the Lady called the Maou with her sweet and feminine voice. "Let's go! You promised me that you will accompany me to the market today, right?"_

_Yuri nodded and went back to the Lady's side._

"_Yuri!" Wolfram desperately tried to call back his fiancé._

_Yuri stopped in his track and looked back, mockingly. "You're not the one for me, Wolfram. I can't fall in love with you!"_

_And then the double black held the Lady's waist lovingly, leaving the third prince alone and broken._

* * *

_—*.*—_

* * *

**To be continued…**

a/n: Hello everyone, so this is the next chapter. Let me know what you think, alright? Oh, and watched out for any grammatical errors! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :: First Kiss

* * *

"Yuri!"

Wolfram sat up immediately. His eyes bulged out, and he was sweating a lot—despite the cold weather. He was starting to cry again, until he felt a pair of hands held him firmly.

"Shh," Yuri whispered reassuringly. "I'm here, Wolf."

Wolfram cried even louder. He clung into Yuri desperately, as if he was afraid that Yuri will go the second he let go of him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Yuri softly—almost whispering.

Wolfram could only nod.

"About me?"

A nod again.

"What did I do in your dream?"

Silence. There was a no answer.

Wolfram shifted himself in Yuri's embrace. He was trying to push away the double black, but Yuri refused to let him go. He held Wolfram's body even tighter.

"Tell me. What did I do, Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked up to see Yuri's face, and his heart skipped a beat because of it. Yuri's face was full of care, determination, and… love?

The blonde quickly averted his gaze. "You… you left me for another. For a woman," said Wolfram.

Yuri felt a pang. "And then?"

"You… insulted me. You said that you never loved me. _Never._"

Yuri closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. It was clearly his fault that Wolfram was having a dream like that.

"Did I make you cry?" The Maou asked him with regretful look graced his face. "I did, didn't I?" The King removed a trail of tears in Wolfram's cheek. "I'm sorry."

Wolfram shook his head. "No, it's okay. I know that you never loved me."

Now, it's the King who shook his head. "No, Wolf. Don't think like that."

Yuri cupped Wolfram's jaw and looked straight at green orbs. "Let me change that. I want to fall in love with you, Wolfram. Just give me time to sort out my heart, so that I can love you will all I am."

"Yu—"

Yuri's lips landed on Wolfram's, silencing him completely.

'_It's sweet,' _Wolfram thought as he felt himself slowly getting drunk on that feeling Yuri gave him.

Their first kiss lasted for a couple of seconds until Wolfram broke it first and he snuggled deeper into Yuri's embrace.

'_If I could, I want to stay like this forever…' _

And that was the thought of the King and his fiancé, as they felt the same warmth wrapping around them.

'_I wish…'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Engiwaru!"

The sun was up, and the bad omen birds started to chirped happily.

"Engiwaru!"

Yuri woke up from his slumber as the rays of sun forced its way into the Royal Chamber's. He looked at his left side, noticed that the blonde in his embrace didn't shoved or kicked him at all last night. Wolfram was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

'_Lovely,' _Yuri thought as he bent down his head a bit to kiss Wolfram's hair. '_I think his fever has gone already.'_

The double black pulled his fiancé into a tighter hug. _'Well, although my arm's a bit stiff, I think it's worth it.'_

Yuri continued to stare into the blonde lovingly, until he heard a soft knock on the door. Soon, a brunette man came in.

"Oh, Conrad. Good morning!" said Yuri with a soft voice. He didn't want to wake Wolfram yet.

"Good morning, Heika."

"It's Yuri, Nazukeoya!" The King corrected his godfather immediately.

"Right. Yuri. I see that you can't go to morning jog, do you?" teased Conrad with his usual smile.

Yuri grinned sheepishly. "Yeah." He looked into the blonde again.

"He seems comfortable," said Conrad with a kind smile.

"Ah, you think so? This is the first time he didn't kick me or shoved me out of bed."

Conrad chuckled. "Yeah, he have a serious bad sleeping habit. When he was a kid, only when Hahaue held at night, he wouldn't kick anyone out of bed."

"I see. So, he needs someone to hold him?"

Conrad shook his head. "Yeah, basically. But to put it correctly, I think he needs to feel other's warmth for him to be able to sleep peacefully."

"… You just rephrased it. Oh well, if it's like that, I will hold him every night from now on until he fall asleep, then."

Conrad's smile disappeared. "Yuri…"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't toy with Wolfram's heart. If you hold him out of pity, then you shouldn't do it."

Yuri lifted his gaze from Wolfram and saw Conrad's solemn expression. "I won't toy with him."

"… You don't know how he feels towards you."

"I know, Conrad." Yuri's expression turned serious. "I know that he loves me."

"If you already know about that, it's the more reason you shouldn't toy with him."

"I'm not toying with him."

"Yuri." Conrad demanded for a further explanation from his King.

"I just want to fall in love with him, Conrad. I want to give him his happiness."

"Are you serious?"

"I am!"

Finally, Conrad's smile returned to his face. "Okay then, I shouldn't disturb your time together."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Mm…" Wolfram stirred comfortably in his sleep.

'_It's warm…' _He snuggled closer to the warmth. _'But it's winter, right? Then how…'_

He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in that room. And the first thing he saw when he woke up was blue. Yuri's blue pajamas.

"Morning, Wolf," said Yuri lovingly as he kissed Wolfram's forehead gently.

"… Yuri?" asked Wolfram softly. He was still half-asleep.

"Hm?" Yuri responded as he pulled his fiancé into tighter hug.

When the third prince felt the warmth pulled him closer, he awoken immediately.

And he realized one thing: He made Yuri's arm as his pillow!

As the realization hit him, and the memories of their first kiss last night entered his mind again, Wolfram blushed furiously.

Yuri chuckled softly as he raised his right hand to caressed Wolfram's cheek. "You're blushing."

Wolfram shoved Yuri's hand roughly.

"Ow!" The King was in pain.

"Wimp! How can that be painful?!"

"Well, a certain someone was using my arm as his pillow all night until it becomes stiff, and he just shoved it roughly."

Wolfram's blush deepen. "… Sorry." He mumbled softly—so soft, until Yuri couldn't hear what he said.

"What?"

"Nothing, wimp!" Wolfram snapped. There was no way he would say sorry twice. "Anyway, it was partly your fault, too! Why did you let me use your arm as a pillow all night?! You could just pushed me into a _real _pillow!"

"When someone clung to me so dearly like his life depended on it, I can't just pushed him, right?"

"Wha—! Who clung to you?!"

The Maou snickered. "You did, you did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did." Yuri held Wolfram's waist suddenly, closing the gap between them. "And I did, too." He whispered into Wolfram's ear. "You were just so cute until I couldn't let you go even for a second."

Wolfram pushed Yuri and turned his head quickly. "Wimp!"

Yuri smiled as he saw Wolfram's ears turned as red as a tomato.

"Your ears are red." He grabbed Wolfram's jaw and gazed at the deep green orbs for a second, before he shifted closer to kiss Wolfram's lip.

But Wolfram pushed him again before their lips touched. "What are you doing, wimp!"

"Kissing my fiancé."

"Do – don't joke with me! You never considered me as your fiancé before!"

Yuri frowned. "Never considered you as my fiancé? Who ever said that to you?"

Wolfram went silent for a while. "No one. But I know, Yuri! I'm not stupid! You never saw me in _that_ way!"

"I've already started seeing you in _that _way, Wolfram."

Wolfram waited for Yuri to explain what he just said, but the King didn't say anything.

"Why the sudden change?" The third prince asked weakly. He couldn't understand what was going on in Yuri's mind.

"… I want to give your heart a break." Yuri put his hand into Wolfram's chest. "It hurts me whenever I saw your pained expression after I denied you and our relationship. I couldn't bear it anymore. I want to completely erase that expression from your face."

Wolfram shifted away from the Maou's touch with uncomfortable face. Still, he couldn't understand what Yuri wanted to say.

The double black shook his head slowly. "Don't question my actions, Wolfram." Yuri moved closer. "Just feel it."

Yuri grabbed both of Wolfram's cheek. "_Feel it._" He said it again, this time with much pressure.

Although the blonde tried to break free from his hand, this time, he wasn't going to let Wolfram slipped out of his hand. The King leaned in, and their lips met again.

Wolfram lost all of his reason to fight back as he felt Yuri's warm lip against his, and completely gave in into the deep feeling Yuri offered him.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"You seem happy lately, Heika," said Conrad after their morning jog. It has been a week after Yuri told him that he wanted to fall in love with his younger brother.

"It's Yuri, Nazukeoya! And yes, of course I'm happy!" Yuri grinned widely. "But, didn't I always seem happy?"

Conrad laughed. "Yes, you always seem happy, Yuri. It's just that you are even more cheerful than usual."

"Well, I'm learning Wolfram's different expression every day! It's so much fun!"

"Eh? Does my brother even have that much expression?"

"He is, he is!" Yuri beamed with happiness. "And I think I've started to understand his mood from his face and the way he move."

"The way he move?"

"You know—the way he walks, the way he move his arm, the way he combed his hair with his hands, everything!"

Conrad smiled kindly. "I'm glad that my brother has someone like you around him, Yuri."

"Eh?"

"Someone that finally take notice of him and seriously trying to love him."

Yuri blushed lightly. "Yeah, I'm trying my best to fall in love with him." He lifted his head towards his bedroom's windows. His blush already disappeared. "I just hope that things will go well for both of us."

Because for some reason, Yuri had a bad feeling about the way Wolfram acted around him. The blonde was pushing him and his affection _too_ much.

'_So this is what Wolfram felt like when I denied him this past 5 years…' _Yuri thought sadly. His smile and cheerfulness gone completely. _'Oh, how the tables have turned, huh?'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Alright, today's training is over!" Wolfram shouted clearly. "You may go back!"

Wolfram turned and stepped back inside the castle, until he saw Yuri asleep under a tree near his training ground.

"Wimp! How dare he fell asleep! Did he even finish his work?!"

The blonde walked towards Yuri with determination to awaken his King with a good kick. But when he was near Yuri, the Maou suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Caught you!" said Yuri as he winked teasingly. He was just faking a sleep.

Wolfram was definitely surprised. His plan to kick his King was failed.

"Did you just faking a sleep?!" Wolfram snapped. "If you have time to play around, go do your work!"

Yuri pulled Wolfram's wrist suddenly until the third prince lost his balance and fell into the King's embrace.

"I already finished my work for the day." The double black defended himself as he stroke the hair of his fiancé gently.

Wolfram pushed Yuri aside. He stood up quickly, and went back inside the castle.

Yuri chuckled. "His ears are red."

Deep inside, Yuri could feel a pang in his heart. Although he knew that Wolfram was blushing for him, but the blonde's earlier action still hurts the King. He kept pushing Yuri's affection aside. Rejected every move Yuri put for him. Made the King thought that he didn't have a chance, that he was late.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

The Great Daikenja Murata Ken had been staring at his friend for quite a while with interested look in his face.

"What? Murata?"

Murata grinned. "Nah, nothing. It's just that…"

"What?" Yuri was curious as to what his friend tried to say.

"Well, you seem to take your duty more seriously now."

"I _always_ take my duty seriously."

The Daikenja laughed. "No way. You were always trying to find a way to escape those mountains of paperwork. You also fell asleep instantly whenever Gunter taught you lesson about Shin Makoku."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"And you seem to take your engagement with von Bielefeld-kyo more seriously."

"… Am I that easy to read?" Other than Conrad, he didn't think that anyone would notice the sudden change in his behaviors towards his fiancé.

"Rest easy. I don't think anyone besides me and Shinou noticed it. Not yet, at least. That is, if you didn't tell anyone what you're planning."

"Wait, Shinou knew about it? How come?!"

"Of course! I'm the Great One, after all." The small version of Shinou appeared suddenly. He was sitting at the top of Murata's left shoulder with snicker graced his face.

"Wha—! Why are you here?" Yuri was definitely surprised. "You should be in Shinou Temple!"

"Well, let's just say that I got bored and I found something interesting is going on in this castle."

"… How come you got bored? You should be watching after this country!"

"There's no need to do that anymore since you're the King. You have defeated Soushu and Geneus, you can take more, right?"

"But you still should watch over th—"

"Okay, stop it." Murata cut off Yuri's sentence. "So, what are you planning?"

"… I won't tell you."

"Why?" The Daikenja and The Great One said in unison.

"Because you guys will interfere."

"We won't _interfere_," said Shinou. "We will _help_."

"I can't believe you. Whenever you got bored, you always butt in at people's problems."

"I didn't butt in! I _helped_—"

"Okay, that's enough." Murata cut off Shinou's words. "Just tell us, Shibuya."

"….."

"Shibuya." Murata pushed further.

"Okay, okay," Yuri sighed heavily. "I want to fall in love with him."

Shinou and Murata looked at each other.

'_I thought he already has fallen in love with Wolfram,' _Murata frowned confusedly. _'Then why did he say that as if he hasn't fallen in love with that blonde?'_

And that was exactly the same thing Shinou was thinking at the moment.

"Explain!" said Shinou with authority.

Yuri gulped. He felt nervous suddenly, like he was being interrogated by his father in law.

"Well, I… I know what he feels towards me, and I want to give him his happiness. I want to make him mine, completely. But before I can do that, I realized that I should fall in love with him first and let him know that I'm his, too."

"Shibuya…" Murata sighed inwardly. "If you're thinking that you want to make him yours completely, doesn't it mean that you have already fallen for him?"

"Yep, yep." Shinou nodded his head with agreement. "Truth is, you're already head over heels for him, Yuri."

Yuri frowned. "What?"

"And you didn't even realized that, huh?" Murata's glasses glinted. "As expected from Yuri Shibuya. Not even realized his own feeling."

"This is stupid." Shinou stood up. "You're clearly in love with him. You shouldn't say that 'I want to fall in love with him' but 'I have already fallen in love with him', Yuri."

"But… how? How do I know that I've already fallen in love with him?"

"Have you ever feel that you want to make Murata yours?" asked Shinou as he looked teasingly at his Daikenja.

"What?! No!"

"That's because I'm just your _friend,_" explained Murata. "You won't feel the need that you want to make someone yours if you don't love him deeply."

Yuri went silent. He was thinking deeply.

"Since when did you feel that way towards von Bielefeld-kyo?" asked Murata.

"… A year ago."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Alright! You're dismissed!" said Wolfram loudly to his men. It was rare for him to ended the training early.

"Yes, Kaka!" His troops responded with salute.

Wolfram turned and walked towards the castle. Usually, he would head straight back to the Royal Chamber and took a deep long bath. But this time, he went to his eldest brother's office.

The third prince knocked thrice on the door.

"Come in!"

Wolfram opened the door and closed it behind him.

"What is it? It's rare for you to come here at this time," said Gwendal without even looking at his youngest brother. He was too busy knitting.

"I want to take a holiday."

Gwendal paused knitting. He lifted his gaze and stared at his brother's green eyes. "Why?"

"I don't want to see Yuri. Even if it's for a short time, I want to avoid him."

"… Alright. But I will only give you five days."

Wolfram smiled genuinely. "That's enough. Thank you, Aniue."

"When will you leave?"

"This evening. Before Yuri's lesson with Gunter ended."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

**To be continued…**

a/n: Done! Finally! Alright guys, if you have time to read this chapter, please also leave a review for me ~ !

By the way, I added some Japanese words in this chapter, and here's the meaning:

Engiwaru = Bad omen

Nazukeoya = godfather

Hahaue = Mother

Aniue = Brother

Wish you have a happy day! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :: Run & Chase!

* * *

"Where is Wolfram?"

"Where is my Wolfie?"

"Where is Papa Wolfram? Do you know where he is, uncle Gwendal?"

Gwendal just entered the dining room, and he was already bombarded with questions from his brother, mother, and niece.

"He asked for a holiday," answered Gwendal. "For 5 days."

"Eh?" Cheri-sama blinked in surprise. "Holiday? But he never asked for a holiday before! Why?"

"I don't know. I think it's because he wants to avoid Heika. He said so."

"Eh?" Greta tilted her head cutely to one side. "Avoids Daddy Yuri? Why?"

Gwendal looked to his niece with a small smile. "I don't know, Greta. He didn't tell me anything."

"He didn't tell you or you didn't ask?" teased Conrad. "I know it's the later, Aniue."

Gwendal went silent for a while. "Yeah, I didn't ask him. I thought it would be the best if they can solve their love affair by themselves."

"Of course they have to solve it themselves. But still, we have to support them," said Conrad with his usual kind smile.

"Where?" asked Murata with a low voice. His glasses glinted for a while before he stared into Gwendal's eyes. "Where is he going?"

"Bielefeld lands," said Gwendal flatly. He didn't like how the Great Daikenja stared at him. "Please don't tell Heika. Wolfram doesn't want him to know."

"Eh? Why doesn't Papa Wolfram want Daddy Yuri to know?" asked Greta innocently.

"Because he doesn't want Yuri to chase him, Greta," said Gwendal to the Princess beside him. "I think so."

"Eh? Did he have a fight with Daddy Yuri?"

"I don't think so, Greta." answered Conrad with a serious face. "I think he just needs time."

"For what?"

But no one answered the little Princess' question. They all knew that Greta was still too small to know the real problems.

Conrad patted Greta's head slowly. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about them, Princess."

Greta lowered her head with a sad face. _'But, something does happen to them, right? If not, why Papa Wolfram left the castle without notice?'_

Murata looked into the Princess' sad face before he sighed inwardly. _'This is going to be a trouble later. Yuri…'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Everyone has seated on their rightful seat, and only three seats were empty—the King's, Gunter's, and… Wolfram's.

Yuri entered the dining room with Gunter following closely behind him. He just finished his lesson about the long history of the Third King of Shin Makoku with his advisor.

"Good job, everyone!" the Maou greeted everyone with his usual cheerfulness. His eyes traveled automatically into his fiancé's seat. "Eh? Where's Wolfram?"

The room was filled with silence. Everyone in the room knew that Wolfram has left the castle, since Gwendal informed them about it beforehand. But no one dared to say the truth to the King.

"Where is he?" Yuri repeated his question—this time, his tone full of anxiety.

Again, no one answered.

Yuri turned to Greta. "Greta? Do you know where Wolfram is?"

Greta jolted visibly. And Yuri knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Where is he?" Yuri pushed further. But his daughter just shook her head.

"Come on, Greta. Just tell Heika," said Gunter who also didn't know about Wolfram's whereabouts.

Greta turned to Gwendal with helpless look. It was like her way of saying, _'Please help me!'_

Gwendal sighed. There was no way he could win against the Princess.

"He left." said Gwendal flatly.

Yuri was shocked. Gunter gasped. And everyone else in the room can only lowered their heads—avoiding the King's gaze.

"Eh? Left?" asked Yuri weakly. He had a bad feeling about this. "Left for what?"

"He asked for a holiday," explained Gwendal further—still not looking into Yuri's eyes.

"Where?"

"I didn't know."

"Don't lie, Gwendal!" Yuri demanded an answer. "Answer me!"

Gwendal grumbled inwardly. There was no way he would break his promise to his youngest brother. So instead of answered the King's question, Gwendal chose to ignore it. _'You should know. The only place Wolfram can run to is his uncle's house!'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Yuri's eyes began to water. But, a man never cry—and so, he held his tears as hard as he could.

He looked at all the faces in that room, and he knew that no one of them will tell him about Wolfram's whereabouts. Not Gwendal, not his friend, not his godfather, not even his daughter.

_Reality is harsh. And no one can run from it._

Yuri straighten his body—he tried to act tough—and turned his body, leaving everyone else in the room. He walked into his room quickly with wide steps, like he was running.

The Maou opened the door and slammed it behind him with too much force. When he was finally inside, his kneels gave away and he flopped down on the floor with a loud thud. His tears was flowing freely, for he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Right after he realized his own feeling, his fiancé left him without notice. Not even a hint.

Yuri got up and forced his feet to get him into the bed. But halfway, his knees refused to do so, and he fell again into the cold floor. He cried a bit louder than before.

The way Wolfram relentlessly rejected him this past week made Yuri thought that the blonde has abandoned him. He thought that the blonde has finally fed up with him and left him alone.

Yuri looked around the room with tired eyes. "I can't sleep in a room like this…"

Everything in that room made him remember about Wolfram. The scent, the wardrobe, the bed, and the pink nightgown in the chair beside the bed.

"He left me."

Yuri chuckled inwardly. "A holiday? For how long? How long will you leave me alone?"

'_What will I do if he comes back with someone else beside him? Someone who has conveyed his feeling to him, unlike me?'_

Yuri lifted his head. He stared into the window. "It's snowing…"

'_Will he be okay? Have he reached his destination? It would be harsh to travel in this weather, Wolfram.'_

Yuri stood up. His tears have dried. He reached the mirror and fixed himself—he didn't want anyone to know that he cried.

'_It's okay, Yuri. Everything is gonna be okay,' _he tried to convince himself.

And after a while, a smile graced his lip. "Yeah, everything's gonna be okay."

_A strong person is the one who cries and shed tears for a moment, then gets up and fights again._

The King turned and walked back into the door to search for Yosak. "Maybe he knows where Wolfram is. He's a spy, after all. There's no telling what he didn't know."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Everyone in the dining room could only watched the Maou left with a pained expression. They could see that pained expression, but they did nothing to ease it.

Meanwhile, Gunter who didn't know anything, looked into every faces in that room with an utterly confused look. He didn't understand why they wouldn't tell the King about Wolfram's whereabouts. They were clearly knew about it.

"Gwendal, why didn't you tell Heika where Wolfram is?" asked Gunter with a serious expression.

"Wolfram doesn't want Heika to know where he is," answered Gwendal flatly.

"Eh? Why?"

"If Heika knows about it, he will chase after Wolfram immediately." Gwendal sighed. "He needs time to think, that's why he doesn't want Heika to know."

"Time to think? Did he have a fight with Heika?"

Gwendal didn't answer. He only looked into the advisor's eyes with a warm gaze. "More importantly, Gunter, don't you have anything to tell me?"

"Eh?" Gunter blinked in confusion. "Tell you what?"

Gwendal sighed again. He stood up, grabbed Gunter's wrist, and dragged him out of the room.

"Wha—! Hey! Gwendal! What are you doing?!" Gunter yelled with a panic expression as he tried to stop Gwendal from dragging him any farther.

But, Gwendal didn't stop. He continued to drag him until they reached the center of the garden.

"What is it, Gwendal?"

Gwendal turned quickly and kissed Gunter's lips suddenly.

And at that exactly one moment, Gunter could feel that his heart was beating faster. As he realized that, he pushed Gwendal away. His cheek tinted with a pink blush cutely. "What's wrong with you?! What do you think you were doing?!"

Gwendal smirked. "Kissing the man I love." He licked his lips teasingly.

Gunter blushed even more. He turned his head from Gwendal's gaze. His heart hasn't calmed down yet. And he knew the fastest way to calm down his heart was to ignore the man's loving eyes.

"Wolfram is gone and Heika is shocked! There's no time for us to do this kind of thing!"

Gwendal frowned. "Why should I care about their problems? They have to settle it themselves!"

"But we serve the King! We should help him with whatever we have!"

"I will help him. I plan to. That is, if he figures out why Wolfram left him alone for a holiday."

"Eh?" Gunter turned around to face Gwendal. And that was a wrong move, because his heart beat faster again.

"Okay, that's enough about them. Let's talk about us," said Gwendal as he grabbed both of Gunter's cheek gently. "Why did you avoid me this past week?"

Gunter averted his gaze. He didn't answer Gwendal's question.

"Why, Gunter?" Gwendal asked again.

'_Because seeing you makes me think about the kiss you gave me!' _

If Gunter answered it honestly, that would be his answer. He couldn't get his head off of the feeling Gwendal gave him for the past seven days. It was making him dizzy until he chose not to think about it anymore and forget it completely. But every time he saw Gwendal's eyes on him, he would remember the kiss again and his heart would beat faster everytime.

'_There is no way that I've fallen for him… right?' _Gunter bit his lip. He wouldn't tell Gwendal the truth in his heart.

"If you're not going to answer me, I will kiss you again!"

'_No!' _Gunter shouted inwardly. _'Please don't make me think about your kisses more than I already am!'_

"We shouldn't do this kind of thing outside, Gwendal."

"Don't be shy. No one is around. It's just _you and me _in here, Gunter." Gwendal whispered with his sweet low voice in Gunter's ear as he leaned in closer to kiss the man before him.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Ah! Dorcas!" called Yuri when he spotted a certain bald soldier.

Dorcas turned around when he heard someone called his name.

"Ah! Heika!" He stood up straight immediately. "Ho – how can I help you, Heika?"

"Do you know where Yosak is?"

"Ah, I saw him in the stables just now."

"Eh? Is he going to go somewhere?"

"Eh? Yeah, I guess. He did mentioned about some things Lord Gwendal assigned him to."

Yuri ran immediately to the stables.

'_Please, please God, don't let him go yet! Please!'_

Yuri reached the stables door with a heavy breath. He peeked inside, and he saw...

... no one.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Murata closed the door to his bedchamber slowly as he exhaled deeply. "I hope Yuri is going to be okay."

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

Murata jumped a little bit in surprise. He felt something small appeared in his left shoulder. It was Shinou.

"Well, although I want to tell him, I can't," answered Murata as he lifted Shinou from his shoulder and put him on his desk. "It's true that von Bielefeld-kyo needs time."

Shinou sighed visibly. "He ran away."

"He needs time," corrected Murata. "I understand his feeling. Yuri's behaviors towards him changed suddenly, after all."

"So, you think that he needs time to adjust, right, my Daikenja?"

Murata nodded.

"Well, you're wrong. He doesn't need time. The only thing he want for the past 5 years is finally within his grasp, but he let it go and went to the Bielefeld lands. He is running away."

Murata frowned. "Still, he needs time to adjust."

Shinou shook his head. "He went to Bielefeld lands with intention to run away, not to have a little time to think. Believe me, I know how he thinks."

Murata went silent.

"He doesn't want to get hurt again. In his little mind, a part of him still believes that Yuri won't love him, that every moves Yuri made was just an imagination. He still believes that Yuri only likes girls."

"He is, until recently."

"No, my Daikenja. Have you forgot already? Yuri told us that he wants to make von Bielefeld-kyo his and only his, right? And he told us that he have felt that way for a year already. A year is not short."

"5 years is longer than a year, Shinou," Murata tried to argue. "I still think that it's for the best for von Bielefeld-kyo to have his holiday."

Shinou frowned. He sighed again. "Fine. I will tell Yuri myself!"

"Wha—! Wait!"

But Shinou has already disappeared from his desk.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

'_Calm down, Yuri.'_

Yuri inhaled deeply as he entered the stables. He looked around, and finally certain that Yosak has left.

'_Calm down.'_

Yuri walked to his horse and brushed its hair lightly. "Ao, do you know where Wolfram is?"

'_Maybe I have gone crazy—asking a horse about his whereabouts…'_

Yuri chuckled bitterly. He slumped next to Ao and closed his eyes.

'_I am tired. Wolfram, come back to me…'_

"He is in the Bielefeld lands."

Yuri opened his eyes immediately. He looked around and saw Shinou stood on top of Ao' saddle.

"What?"

"von Bielefeld-kyo. He went to Bielefeld lands this evening. To his uncle's mansion," said Shinou calmly. "You should go after him quickly, Yuri."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

It was already the middle of the night when Wolfram finally reached Waltorana's mansion.

"And remind me again why are you here, Wolfram?" asked his uncle. Wolfram has sent him a letter this evening, before his trips, and Waltorana has read it. However, his uncle seemed to be annoyed for a certain reason.

"Uncle, I'm tired. Let's talk tomorrow," answered Wolfram as he walked into his bedroom in that big house.

"Wolfram! A noble does _not_ run away from problems! They face it!"

Wolfram stopped on his track. He turned and faced his uncle with tears in his eyes. "I will, uncle. I just needs time to adjust."

Waltorana blinked in surprise as he watched his beloved nephew cried without a sound. "Wolfram… what _exactly_ happened? What did Heika do to you?"

Wolfram shook his head. "I will tell you later, uncle. Tomorrow, I promise. Just let me sleep for now."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

**To be continued…**

a/n: I have a very high fever since yesterday (and until now), so please forgive me if you find any grammar mistakes… :D

Originally I planned to include Gwendal's story in chapter 3, but when I wrote it, I totally forgot about his story. Sorry, Gwendal. You have to wait longer if you want to have Gunter's heart.

Gwendal: WHAT?! How come you forgot about me?! You insolent fool!

Me: *gasp* I already said sorry…

Gwendal: *chase after me with an annoyed look*

Me: *ran to Gunter immediately* Gunter! Gwendal is bullying me!

Gwendal: Wha—! *stopped abruptly*

Gunter: Now, now, Gwendal. You shouldn't bully the author like that

Gwendal: … I won't if you give me a kiss

Gunter: *blush* Don't bully her again, okay? *kiss*

Alright everyone, please leave a review for me! It makes me happy everytime I read your reviews! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :: The Beginning

* * *

Conrad shifted uncomfortably in his bed. It was already late at night, but the brunette soldier couldn't put his mind into sleep at all. He kept thinking about the event at the dining room this evening. He remembered the look on the King's face before he left everyone else in the dining room.

'_He looked so pained,' _Conrad thought to himself as he shifted again in his bed. _'Maybe I should tell Heika about Wolfram's whereabouts. But then again, Wolfram doesn't want Heika to know, right?'_

Conrad sighed. _'I agree that Wolfram needs some time for himself, but I didn't think that it will affect Heika that much… I realized that Wolfram had rejected all of Heika's affections towards him this past week, and I guess Heika thinks that Wolfram has finally fed up on him, huh?'_

He tried to close his eyes and sleep, but he couldn't. His godson's face reappeared over and over in his mind. It was really disturbing. _'Wolfram… do you really need some time to think? To adjust? To give Heika some space? Or you just running away?'_

'_Should I tell him? Should I not? Which side should I take?'_

The second prince debated alone in his mind for quite some time, until he finally got up from the bed and walked to his wardrobe. He changed his pajama into his usual brown uniform and headed out from his room into the Royal Bedchamber.

The brunette soldier knocked three times on the door, but he got no answer. _'It's midnight already… Maybe he has fell asleep?'_

Conrad knocked once again. "Yuuri?"

Still, he got no answer. _'I have a bad feeling about this… I don't think Heika can fall asleep after he knew his fiancé left him for a holiday.'_

The second prince opened the door quietly. "Yuuri?" He called his godson's name again.

Conrad peeked inside the dark room with anxious feeling.

And he saw no one.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"My Daikenja, wake up!"

Murata opened his eyes groggily. He stared at the tiny blonde man beside his pillow and then turned to stare at the clock.

"What are you doing here, Shinou? It's midnight!" Murata was definitely annoyed.

"It's Weller-kyo. He is going to the Royal Bedchamber right now."

"… And?" asked Murata with a bored tone. He was still sleepy.

"Well, he won't find Yuri in there."

Murata sighed heavily and stood up from the bed. "Let me guess. You want me to tell him that Yuri went to fetch von Bielefeld-kyo, right?"

"As expected of my Daikenja. You're still so smart."

Murata waved his hand. "Go back to Shinou Temple. I will tell Weller-kyo."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Conrad looked around the room once again. He checked every corner of the room, but the Maou wasn't there. He began to panic, and he decided to tell Gwendal that Yuri went missing. He closed the Royal Bedchamber's door rashly, and walked quickly into his older brother's room.

"Gwendal!" Conrad practically yelled Gwendal's name as he knocked loudly on the door. "Gwendal!" called him again.

Soon after that, the door opened.

"What is it?" asked Gwendal with a very annoyed tone. "Do you realize that right now is midnight?!"

"Heika is missing. He is not in his room," said Conrad with anxious look. He completely ignored the older man's bad mood.

"What? Missing? Maybe he just went to toilet," said Gwendal without care.

"There's a bathroom inside the room. He is _not _in his room, Gwendal."

"Maybe he went for a walk."

"Heika wouldn't went for a walk until midnight!"

"Alright, alright. Let's search for him quickly." Gwendal sighed as he closed his bedroom's door quietly. "I still think that he just went for a walk, though," mumbled the gray haired man softly. Of course, the brunette soldier beside him couldn't hear what he said.

They searched for the Maou everywhere in the castle, but they couldn't find him. They checked the King's bedroom three times, but still, Yuri hadn't come back yet. They peeked inside every room, but the King was nowhere to be found. They decided to check the Royal Bedchamber's once again—in case the Maou has returned—but midway, they bumped into someone.

"Yuri?" asked the brunette man full of hope when he saw black hair. He focused his eyes, and he was clearly disappointed when he saw that the man he bumped into wasn't his godson.

"Geika?" Conrad bowed politely towards Murata. "What are you doing this late at night?"

"Were you looking for Shibuya?"

Conrad went silent for a while. "Yes, Geika. Do you know where he is?"

"He went to Bielefeld lands. To fetch von Bielefeld-kyo."

Conrad looked lost for a while. _'Who told him that Wolfram is there?'_

"Did you tell him that Wolfram is in the Bielefeld lands, Geika?" asked Gwendal. _'I already said to everyone earlier not to tell Heika, right?'_

"Nope," Murata shook his head lightly. "Shinou did."

"Shinou Heika?" Gwendal looked surprised. "Why?"

"Who knows?" Murata shrugged. "Anyway, why don't you go and follow him, Weller-kyo? Some bandits might attack him you know, since he went alone without any disguise at all."

Conrad gaped. "Wait—he didn't put any disguise and went _alone?_"

"He did," Murata nodded shortly. "That's why you should go after him quickly. Oh, and bring some things you might need, like clothes and money. He didn't bring anything before he went to Bielefeld lands, after all."

"… I see. He didn't bring anything, huh?" said Gwendal with irritated tone. "He went out without any disguise, without guards, and he didn't bring anything! For goodness sake, he is the King! Did he even realize the dangers out there for a King like him?!"

Murata smiled. "Well, you know how rash he can be…"

"I will go after him immediately," said Conrad as he bowed politely to The Great Daikenja. He turned to his brother, "Gwendal, I will need some days off.

"Understood. Just go already!"

Conrad smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Gwendal!" He ran off quickly to his room to prepare some things.

'_Who will be the one training his troops and Wolfram's? Me?! No way! I have my own troops and the King's paperworks to do!' _Gwendal sighed inwardly. _'I hate more works.'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

Yuri rubbed his nose. "It's so cold!" He exclaimed loudly as he hugged himself tightly. "Well, at least it's not snowing anymore."

The moment Shinou told him that Wolfram went to Bielefeld lands, it had stopped snowing. It was as if the sky encouraged him to chase after his fiancé.

"I forgot to bring money," said Yuri as he leaned closer against Ao's saddle. "And I don't know the way to Bielefeld lands! Oh well, I guess I will ask some random people tomorrow in the nearest village… That is, if I find any village at all…"

Then suddenly, Yuri sat up straight. "Oh no! I forgot to put my disguises! How am I supposed to enter a village and ask for a direction tomorrow?"

'_Should I go back?' _Yuri sighed inwardly. _'No. I can't go back now. It's too far and too late.'_

"Yuri!"

Yuri blinked in surprise when he heard someone called his name. _'Did I just hear someone called my name?'_

"Yuri!"

"Heika!"

"Yuri Heika!"

Yuri turned back and he saw his godfather's figure. "Oh! Conrad!" The Maou waved to the brunette man happily. Behind the brunette, there were 2 more soldiers with brown uniform.

"Yuri!" Conrad approached him fast. "I was looking for you—" Conrad cut his own words suddenly. He noticed that the King's fingers has turned white, both of his nose and cheek were red, and he was shivering because of the cold weather.

"Please wear these first, Yuri," said Conrad as he handed the King a black coat, a pair of black glove, and a black scarf. "You're going to catch a cold otherwise."

"Uwah, thank you very much, Conrad!" Yuri exclaimed happily as he put on the things his godfather gave him quickly. "Oh by the way, why are you looking for me? Is there some problems in the castle?"

'_The problem is that the King has gone missing!' _Conrad thought inwardly. _'He can be so dense sometimes.'_

"No, there's no problems at all in the castle, Yuri," said Conrad with a small smile.

"Really? Then why are you looking for me?"

"… I'm here to accompany you to Bielefeld lands."

"Eh?"

"Geika told me that you want to fetch Wolfram. If it's like that, then we have to go to Waltorana's mansion. I'm here to guide you and help you."

Yuri smiled widely. "Thanks, Conrad!"

Conrad looked into his godson's face solemnly. "No, Yuri. You shouldn't say thanks to me," he paused for a while. "I should apologize to you first."

The brunette man took a deep breath, and then said, "I'm sorry, Yuri."

Yuri looked puzzled. "For what?"

"I didn't tell you that Wolfram was going to his uncle's place. I could tell you, but I didn't." Conrad lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Yuri waved his hand lightly. "Nah, it's okay, Conrad. Really. I believe you have your own reasons for that. The important thing is, you're here to help me get Wolfram back!"

Conrad raised his head and smiled widely. "Yeah."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Wolfram?" Waltorana knocked lightly on his nephew's bedroom door. "Wolfram?" he called once again.

But he got no answer.

"I'm coming in," said Waltorana as he opened the door quietly. Inside, he saw Wolfram still asleep in his bed. Waltorana walked closer to the younger blonde, and sat beside him. He noticed a trace of tears in Wolfram's cheeks. _'He cried until he fell asleep, huh?'_

Suddenly, Wolfram's foot moved, and he kicked his uncle out of bed.

"Ouch!" Waltorana groaned loudly.

Wolfram opened his eyes slowly. He looked down on the floor beside his bed. "… Uncle?"

"You seriously need to do something about that bad sleeping habit! Stop kicking people out of bed!"

"… Sorry, uncle."

'_Eh? It's rare for him to apologize.' _Waltorana looked up into his nephew's face.

"Wha – why are you crying?!" The older blonde got up from the floor immediately and sat again on the bed. He hugged his nephew tenderly. _'He is not crying because I scolded him, right? I don't think so. He never felt bad for kicking people out of bed.'_

"What's bothering you? Tell me, Wolfram."

Wolfram didn't answer anything. He just continued to cry for a long time in his uncle's embrace.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Is it still far ahead, Conrad?" asked Yuri with exhausted look on his face.

"No, Yuri," Conrad smiled kindly. "We already entered Bielefeld lands. Just be patient for—ah! That's Waltorana's mansion!" The brunette man pointed at a mansion far from there.

"Eh?" Yuri looked up. He saw a big house stood proudly on the top of a hill. "Finally! I can't wait to see Wolfram!"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Come in!"

Gunter entered Gwendal's room without looking into the man's eyes. "Why did you call for me?"

"I need you to train Conrad's troops for a few days. Is that okay?" asked Gwendal flatly. _'Why doesn't he look into my eyes?! It's rude! Is he still trying to avoid me?'_

"Eh? Conrad's troops? Where is he? Did he go somewhere?"

"He went with Heika to Bielefeld lands."

"With Heika? What for?" asked Gunter as he looked at everywhere in the room but Gwendal.

"… To fetch Wolfram."

'_He still won't look into my eyes!' _Gwendal frowned. He was starting to get annoyed.

"I see. So Wolfram is in Bielefeld lands, huh?"

Gwendal didn't respond. He just stared into the silver haired man. _'Look at me!'_

"So… You called me just to tell me this, right? Then, I will be go—"

"Wait," Gwendal cut the advisor's words. _'Don't leave yet. I want you to look at me!'_

"I also need you to help me with the King's paperwork," said Gwendal.

"Eh? Paperwork? But usually you can handle it by yourself, right?"

"I have to train my troops and Wolfram's, so I will very appreciate it if you help me."

'_Look at me. Making excuses just to make him stay here with me. How pitiful.' _Gwendal thought sadly.

"I… I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that," said Gunter as he lowered his head and stared at the floor.

"Why?"

"I… I have a lot of things to do this week. I… have to make a new curriculum for Heika's study. And… I also have to train Conrad's troops, right?"

"… Gunter," called Gwendal with a low voice. _'Please, look at me!'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Gunter." Gwendal called him with a low and gentle voice.

Gunter flinched visibly. _'Don't call me with that voice!'_

"Wh – what is it?"

"Don't avoid me."

Gunter shook his head. "I – I'm not avoiding you, Gwendal."

"Then, look at me."

Gunter gulped and raised his head slowly. And he noticed the sad look in Gwendal's eyes.

'_Why is he looking at me like that? Why does he look so sad?' _Gunter asked himself. _'It's not… because of me, right?'_

The advisor felt a pang in his heart. It pained him when he saw the face Gwendal was making.

"What should I do to make you look at me?" asked Gwendal as he looked straight into Gunter's eyes.

Again, the advisor felt a pang in his heart. But this time, he chose to ignore it.

"… If you don't have anything else to tell me, I'll be going now."

Gunter turned and left the room. He felt a pang again when he saw that Gwendal lowered his head sadly the moment he closed the door.

'_I don't want him to make that face… But, I also don't want to fall in love… I can't take it.'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Where is Wolfram?" asked Waltorana to the one of the maids working in his mansion.

"Eh? I haven't seen him at all today, Kaka," answered the maid as she bowed politely to him.

"I see." Waltorana dismissed her with a wave. _'He is not in his room, not in the garden, not in library, so where is he? Is he painting right now?'_

The blonde walked into the right wing in his residence. He entered the farthest room, and greeted by a poo-like smell. He grumbled and covered his nose with his right hand.

"Wolfram," called Waltorana.

Wolfram flinched visibly, but he didn't answer. He just continued to paint something on his canvas.

"Wolfram," called Waltorana once again.

Wolfram closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to be disturbed. He put back his paintbrush, walked towards the door and passed his uncle without saying anything.

"You can just continue to paint, you know."

"I'm not in the mood to paint anymore," said Wolfram with a flat tone.

Waltorana frowned. He grabbed his nephew's right arm roughly.

"Not in the mood again?! Earlier you said that you weren't in the mood for tea with me, before that you said that you weren't in the mood for snack, and before that you also said that you weren't in the mood for breakfast! Give me a break, Wolfram! What are you here for, then?!"

Wolfram didn't answer anything. He just lowered his head to avoid his uncle's stare.

"Enough with this! Just tell me, Wolfram! Everything!"

"… It's Yuri," said Wolfram quietly.

"Did he do anything bad to you?"

"He – he didn't."

"Then what?" asked Waltorana impatiently.

Tears started to form in Wolfram's eyes. "He said… that he want to fall in love with me."

Waltorana frowned. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It's not! I can't… I think it's better if I break my engagement with him."

"What?!" The older blonde was obviously shocked and confused. "Wait. I don't understand. Why?"

"I – I'm afraid." Wolfram's tears fell freely from his eyes. "I don't want to get hurt more than this. I don't want to believe him. I want to break my engagement with him."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

**To be continued…**

a/n: Uwaaahhh, I'm so sorry for the late update (very late update) for this chapter! Gomenasai! I had some problems in school (really!) and so I had to stay late everyday for a few weeks. I had to squeeze my schedule so that I can write this chapter ._. Really, I'm so sorry everyone!

Anyway, please leave a review! Spare me a little bit of your time to write a review!

And… have a good day everyone! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :: The Engagement

* * *

Waltorana sighed loudly. He was alone in his study room.

It was past noon already, but his nephew refused to ate lunch.

"He is 'not in the mood' again for lunch, huh?"

Waltorana sighed again. "What am I supposed to do?"

'_He wants to break off the engagement, but he still loves him. Isn't that just silly?! But wait, the Maou doesn't love him, right? Well, I think it's more heartbreaking if you stay engaged with someone who doesn't love you…'_

"_I want to fall in love with you,_" Waltorana repeated slowly what Wolfram told him earlier about Yuri's words. "… I still think it is good enough! That's counted as a promise, right? Why can't Wolfram wait longer for some time? The Maou already said that he wants to fall in love with him!"

'_I don't want to get hurt more than this. I don't want to believe him.' _Waltorana recalled again his nephew's words.

For the third time, the blonde sighed again. "The problem is in Wolfram. He doesn't want to believe Heika."

He walked around in his room with slow pace. "I know that Heika had denied this engagement for the past 5 years… But, why don't give him another chance? He wants to try! That's a good development for someone wimpy like the King!"

He bite his lip. "Wolfram…"

'_I know that he's hurt from all of the denial, but if the King already promised him that, it should be enough, right? What is he so afraid of? The person you love for 5 years is finally looking at you! Why can't you wait?!'_

Waltorana grumbled inwardly. He opened the big window behind his desk and stared at the big garden in his residence for a long time. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze that came unto him. He was truly distressed. He didn't know what to do about his nephew's engagement with the Maou.

The blonde opened his eyes slowly when he heard the sound of a bird flapping its wings. It was a dove.

'_A letter?' _Waltorana frowned. _'It's rare. Who is it?'_

The dove flew in, and stood proudly on top of his desk. The bird has a small brown bag attached to its neck—used for carrying a letter.

Waltorana reached the small bag, and picked the letter inside. He opened the letter, skipped the contents, and read the sender's name immediately.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock. "The Great Sage?!"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Yuri stood nervously in front of the door to Waltorana's study. When he asked to meet with Wolfram, the maid told him that Waltorana wants to talk with him first.

"Heika, should I open the door?" asked Conrad with an amusing smile. He was clearly enjoying the nervous look on his godson's face.

"It's Yuri, Nazukeoya! Don't open the door! Wait. I'm still nervous."

Conrad chuckled. "What are you so nervous about?"

"I'm not getting along well with him. I'm afraid if I say the wrong words, he won't let me meet Wolfram!"

"You won't say the wrong words, Yuri. I'll be there beside you. I'll help you if Waltorana won't let you meet Wolfram."

Yuri smiled widely. "Thanks, Conrad! Okay… Here I go!" He knocked twice on the door.

"Come in."

Yuri gulped and opened the door. Inside, he saw Waltorana sat in front of a huge desk.

The blonde stood up and greeted the Maou. "It's truly my pleasure to have the Maou visits me personally."

"Eh? Ahaha," Yuri gave a nervous laugh. _'Though, I'm not here to visit you. I'm here for Wolfram.'_

"Uh so, what do you want to talk about?" asked Yuri as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I think it's better if we talk about it…" Waltorana glanced at Conrad. "… without Weller-kyo."

"I understand," said Conrad to Waltorana. He turned back to the door. "Do it well, Yuri," whispered Conrad before he left the room.

Yuri gulped once again and stared at Waltorana. _'Why does he want Conrad to leave the room?'_

"So, I heard that you're here to meet my nephew, right? Maou Heika."

"Yes," answered Yuri shortly. "Can I meet him?"

"I'm afraid that… he doesn't want to see you, Heika."

"Did he say that?"

"No, of course. He doesn't know that you're here, after all."

"Then how do you know?"

Waltorana smirked. "Don't you know, Heika? He's here to _avoid_ you."

"... Just let me see him."

The older man sighed loudly. "You can't see him."

"Why?"

"He needs time to think."

"Think about _what?_"

"Think about your engagement," Waltorana looked at Yuri mockingly. "He wants to break off the engagement. He said so himself. He doesn't believe you."

For a moment, the Maou's face looked hurt. But fortunately, the blonde didn't see that.

"Please let me see him," said Yuri as he looked straight into Waltorana's eyes. His voice was low, and his words almost sounded like an order.

Waltorana's smirk disappeared completely. _'That tone… is that an order?' _He shook his head. _'No. Even if it was an order, I have to give Wolfram some more time. I can't let them meet.'_

"I can't let you see him until you tell me what you did to my nephew."

Yuri frowned. "What do you mean?"

"There must be a reason for him to act this way. What did you do? Did you cheat on him?"

"I never cheat on him. I didn't do anything bad to him."

"_Then what did you do?!_" asked Waltorana with a frustration sigh.

"… I only gave him my love."

"Love?" Waltorana laughed sarcastically. "Do you even love him?"

"I do," said Yuri immediately.

Waltorana went silent. He looked into the Maou's face to see if the King was lying, and he was sure that the King truly means it.

"Did you say it?" asked Waltorana softly. "Have you said it to him? That you love him?"

Yuri didn't respond. But from that, the older man knew that the King haven't said it yet to his nephew.

"I won't tell Wolfram that you're here," Waltorana sat in his desk. "But I will give you time to meet him. Secretly."

"When?"

"Tonight. In his room. But you can't say anything. You can only watch him."

"What do you mean?"

Waltorana gave him a small smile. "Just enter his room from the window while he's sleeping."

"What's the point if I can't talk to him?"

"Give him some time to think, Maou Heika," said Waltorana flatly. "Well, it's okay though if you don't want to meet him tonight."

Yuri frowned. "No. I'll go."

Waltorana smirked. "It's settled then. Please ask Weller-kyo if you don't know where is Wolfram' room."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"It's done, Heika," said Conrad as he handed over a rope to his godson. The rope was connected into Wolfram's room furthest window. The brown soldier spent 2 hours tied it carefully, so that his younger brother won't notice that there was a rope connected to his room.

"Thanks, Conrad," Yuri gave him a wide smile as he grabbed the rope tightly. "By the way, call me Yuri."

"Please be safe, Heika."

"Call me Yuri! You're the one who gave me my name!"

"Yes, Yuri."

"That's better."

"Please be safe." Conrad repeated again his words. His face was full of worry. He was afraid that the King might slipped and fell down. His brother's room was in the second floor, after all. It was quite high.

Yuri laughed lightly. "I will be okay, Conrad. I'm used to climb the tree in the park when I was a kid. Don't worry."

"Climbing a tree and a wall is totally different, Yuri. Anyhow, please be careful."

Yuri laughed again. "I will, I will. Anyway, if I fall, you will catch me, won't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then, it's okay, right?" Yuri smiled reassuringly.

"Yuri…" Conrad's tone was still full of worry. But this time, he didn't show it on his face.

"I'm off!" said Yuri cheerfully as he climbed the wall with the help of the rope. After several minutes, he reached his fiancé's room already. He opened the window slowly, and sneaked in quietly.

'_I feel like a ninja,' _The King chuckled inwardly. _'This is quite fun!'_

Yuri closed the window again quietly after he was inside, and walked over to the only bed in that room. When he was close to the bed, he could see his fiancé's sleeping figure clearly. He sighed in contentment, and stared at Wolfram's face for a long time.

But suddenly, the third prince tossed rapidly. He began sweating a lot, and he seemed pained.

'_Does he have a bad dream?' _thought the Maou to himself.

"… Yuri."

The double black blinked in surprise. _'He is not awake, is he?'_

"Yuri…"

'_No, he's dreaming. About me. Again.'_

The King climbed the bed carefully, and scooted closer to the blonde. He hugged his fiancé gently. _'What did I do in his dreams? He looked so pained, I can't watch it any longer. I want to erase the pained expression from his face completely. I don't want to see it graced his face, whether when he's awake or when he's asleep.'_

"… Let me go… Yuri…"

Yuri's body stiffened. _'What?'_

"… Let's break off… the engagement…"

Yuri felt a pang in his heart. Usually, the pain will go away after a second, but this time, the pain stayed there, wounded his heart. _'Why? Why does he want to break it off?'_

"Let… me go…" Wolfram breathed again the words slowly.

"I won't let you go," Yuri squeezed the blonde's fragile frame tightly. "I won't accept it. I won't break off the engagement no matter what you said."

The Maou stared into Wolfram's face and wiped the tears from his fiancé's eyes.

"I won't let you go, Wolf. Never." The King whispered into the third prince's ear slowly.

Yuri hugged Wolfram tighter in his embrace. Both of his hands was holding his fiancé's body so tightly, like he was afraid that the person beside him will run away when he loosen his embrace.

"You're so sly, Wolf. You make me fall in love with you, and now you want to run away from me? Break off the engagement? I can't do that. I won't let you do that. I won't accept it. Never."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"What is that?" Waltorana pointed at the papers in his nephew's desk with a frown graced his face.

"The papers to break off the engagement. Officially."

"How do you get that?"

"…"

"Your brothers gave you that?"

"No. I asked one of my soldier to get it for me," answered the younger man with a flat tone.

"No, don't fill it!" Waltorana grabbed the ink bottle away from Wolfram's desk. "_Don't you dare fill it!_"

Wolfram frowned. "Uncle, this is my engagement. It doesn't concern you."

"Of course it concerns me!" Waltorana shouted at him suddenly. "You're my nephew! How could you said that it doesn't concern me?!"

The younger blonde went silent. "Uncle… I can't do this anymore. I can't stay engaged to Yuri any longer."

Waltorana closed his eyes with a tired look graced his face. "Why? What are you so afraid of?"

Wolfram didn't answer.

"Wolfram!" Waltorana demanded an answer.

"I have a bad dreams every day."

"What?" The older man was clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"In my dreams, Yuri will always choose a girl over me. Any girl."

Waltorana sighed. "It's just a dream, Wolfram."

Suddenly, his nephew stood up. His figure was trembling in anger. And he was crying. "I have the same bad dreams every day, uncle! _Every day!_ I couldn't sleep peacefully at night because of those dreams! Yuri—he was torturing me in my dreams! He rejected me again and again! He wants to keep me beside him, but in the end, he always choose a girl over me, uncle!"

Waltorana watched his nephew with a pained look. "The King said that he wants to fall in love with you, right? That's counted as a promise, Wolfram. You should believe in him."

Wolfram shook his head. "I can't. I can't believe him."

"… Don't rush things. Just give it some more thought," said Waltorana as he left the room.

'_The Maou is already in love with you, Wolfram! Just wait patiently until the King said it himself! Dammit, why can't you wait?! Why can't you believe him?! Wolfram!' _

Waltorana grumbled inwardly. He sighed loudly, and went to his room.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

It was the second night Yuri sneaked into Wolfram's room. Like the night before, he walked closer to the bed immediately after he entered the room successfully.

The King was ready to climb the bed and hug his fiancé in his sleep again, but something else caught his eyes. He grabbed the papers on the small table beside the bed, and read it carefully.

After some moment, the King's hand trembled lightly. He was clearly angry. He ripped off the papers without a single sound, and walked again into the window he came from. He opened it, and climbed down.

That night, he didn't touch his fiancé at all.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

**To be continued…**

a/n: Seriously, please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :: I Need to See You

* * *

"Heika!" Conrad stood up immediately after his godson entered the house they are renting during their stay in Bielefeld lands. "You came back early."

Yuri nodded lightly. He didn't look at Conrad; he just went straight into his bedroom.

'_He didn't correct me,' _Conrad thought as he noticed the angry look on Yuri's face. _'Did something happen with wolfram?'_

Conrad stared at the floor as he thought deeply. _'Don't tell me Wolfram woke up and chased him out? No, Wolfram doesn't usually wake up in the middle of the night like this—he's a heavy sleeper. Then… what's the cause of his anger?'_

The brunette man sighed. He walked over to Yuri's room and knocked softly on the door. "Yuri? What happened?"

When he got no answer, He knocked again, and asked louder, "Yuri? Are you okay, what happened?"

After a little bit of a wait the door finally opens.

"I'm okay," answered the Maou as he wiped his eyes. It looked like he had been crying just before he opened the door.

"Did something happen?" asked his godfather full of concern.

"… Wolfram…he…" The King stuttered.

"Come in." He stepped aside, and Conrad entered his room, full of anxiety.

"Yuri, what about Wolfram, what happened?"

"… He wants to break off the engagement," Yuri sighed, as he sat on the bed, and the brunette man stood in front of him.

"What?!"

"He had the papers to officially break off the engagement."

"Did he fill it out already?"

"… He only filled in his name."

"This is bad." Conrad sighed and paced around the room. "What if he continues to fill it out and submit it to the courts?"

"…I already ripped off those papers. He won't be able to submit it."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

*BOOM*

"Eh, what was that?" Gunter thought as he turned around and looked outside thought the big window in the library, he could see thick smoke pouring out of Anissina's laboratory. He closed the book he had been reading and headed out of the libraryimmediately.

'_I hope she didn't hurt anyone,' _Gunter prayed silently.

'_I hope she didn't use Gwendal for her test subject this time. I hate it how she always use my Gwendal for her dangerous experiments every time. The explosion this time was quite big. I hope he's okay.'_

Gunter pushed open the laboratory's door roughly. He coughed a little from the smoke as he entered the room to search for a certain gray haired man.

"Gwe—Gwendal!" Gunter ran into the said man quickly after he saw him. "Are you o—"

"Oi! Anissina!" Gwendal shouted loudly. He was holding the unconscious Anissina in his arm. Her wound looked worse than Gwendal's. Usually, it was only Gwendal who got hurt from her experiment.

"Anissina!" called Gwendal again with a very loud voice. "Damn! She's not waking up!" He lifted her body up and carried her into the infirmary with a quick pace walking straight past the purple haired man without even realized. He didn't know that Gunter had come to check on his condition because he was worried about him.

'_He didn't see me,' _Gunter stared at Gwendal's back. _'He didn't even realize that I was here.'_

Gunter sighed, and shook his head. _'No, now is not the time to be jealous. First thing first, I have to make sure that he and Anissina is okay. From what I saw, she got hurt pretty bad.'_

He ran after Gwendal to the infirmary, but halfway, he stopped suddenly.

'_Wait. Wait! Did I… get jealous? Over Anissina?! I… What?!'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Wolfram panted heavily in his sleep. He was sweating; his body tossed back and forth in the bed several times, until he woke up suddenly. His eyes snapped open and his right hand clutched his chest over his heart, which was racing rapidly.

He had a bad dream, it the same dream that plagued him every night about Yuri leaving him for another.

The blonde sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep properly, he didn't want to have any more dreams—he just wanted to sleep.

But unfortunately, the time of day wouldn't allow him to fall sleep again.

"Engiwaru!"

The bad omen birds chirped happily.

"Engiwaru!"

The blonde sighed again for the second time. "It's morning, huh?"

He rolled to one side, and sat up. _'How long will I have to spend my nights with bad dreams about him? I'm tired of it, Yuri, I miss you.'_

Wolfram rubbed his eyes lightly and yawned.

"Hm?" He frowned a little when his hand touched a small paper in his bed. "Paper? Geez, the maids here don't take their work seriously, huh? Why is there a small piece paper in my—"

Wolfram's eyes snapped open. In the small paper in his hand, he could see his own handwriting. That was the moment he realized that the papers on the small table beside his bed was gone.

He stood up, and saw the pieces of those papers scattered around his room.

"Wh – who ripped it, why?!"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Ne, Gisela."

"Yes, Princess?" Gisela responded with a kind smile when Greta called her name.

"Anissina… She will be okay, right?"

"Yes, Princess. You don't have to worry, she's just tired."

"But…"

"Come here again in the evening. She should be awake by then," said Gisela as she pushed the Princess lightly out of the infirmary's door. "Now, you should play outside, Princess."

"She is _really _going to be okay, right?" asked Greta once more with a serious tone.

"Yes, Princess," answered the healer. "Don't worry, Anissina is a strong woman."

The brunette girl smiled. "Then, I will come again to see her in the evening!"

"Please do, Princess," said the green haired woman with a smile. "She will be very pleased to see you."

"Then, see you again, Gisela!" Greta waved her hands as she ran outside to play with Lady Cheri.

Gisela sighed and went back inside the infirmary.

"How is she?" asked Gwendal with a frown graced his face.

"Her left hand… It's… quite damaged," answered Gisela vaguely.

"What do you mean?! Tell me clearly already!"

"It seems that she can't feel anything in her left wrist. It'll take some time to heal it completely."

"…" Gwendal didn't say anything back. He only stared silently into his childhood friend's face with an expressionless face.

"Are you worried about her, Kaka?" asked Gisela to the gray haired man.

"Of course I am!" answered Gwendal with a very annoyed tone. "She's important to me!"

*clatter*

Gunter dropped the herbs and the small bowl that he held his hands after he heard what Gwendal had just said.

The green haired woman turned her head and saw her father standing there motionless. "Father!" called Gisela with an enthusiastic smile as she looked down on the floor to see the things her father just dropped. "Father! I see you have brought the herbs I asked you to bring, huh? Thank you very much!"

She bent down and picked up the herbs, along with the small bowl. When she was done, she looked up into her father's eyes with a confused look.

Her father was looking at Gwendal with a pained expression on his beautiful face.

"Father? Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" she asked as she touched his forhead.

Gunter's body trembled slightly as he shook his head slowly. "I'm okay."

'_I'm okay.' _The advisor repeated it again in his mind.

Gwendal opened his mouth. "Gunter… I—"

Gunter covered both of his ears and ran away from the infirmary towards his room with tears filling his eyes.

'_So, he gave up on me, huh? He gave up on me, and now he's going for Anissina? Is that it? He…'_

Gunter's tears fell freely from his eyes as he saw his room ahead.

'_I didn't know that… loving someone could be this…'_

He grabbed his chest.

'…_painful. It's suffocating. I hate this feeling. I… it would be better if I didn't realize the feeling I have for him…'_

Gunter entered his room and closed it behind him quietly.

'_Now, what you're going to do, Gwendal? After you made me fall for you, you have a change of heart? That's not fair. I hate you!'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

*slam*

Wolfram slammed open the door into his uncle's study room and entered with a very angry face.

"Wolfram," Waltorana sighed. "Don't you learn the etiquette to knock the door first before entering someone else's room?" He rubbed his forehead with a bothered face. "What is it? Don't bother me, I have works to do."

"Uncle! You idiot!"

"What?!" Waltorana stood up angrily. "How dare you say that to my face?!"

Wolfram clenched his fist. "You ripped up the papers, right?!"

"What? What papers? Don't talk nonsense!"

"The papers to break off the engagement! You ripped it up, right?!"

"I didn't!"

"Then who did it?!"

"Like I know! Maybe you ripped it yourself in your sleep!"

"I won't do such things in my sleep!"

Waltorana sighed again. He has calmed down somehow. "Listen, Wolfram. I don't know who ripped up those papers, and I don't care. Now, please turn back and leave this room at once. I have tons of work to do."

"You weren't the one who did it? Really?" asked his nephew again.

"No, I'm not the one who ripped up those papers."

Wolfram lowered his head and turn back. He left the room with a sad face.

'_Then, who did it? Those papers… what should I do to get it again?' _thought Wolfram inwardly as he walked back into his room.

In the same time, Waltorana stared outside the window in his study room. _'It's Heika, right? The one who ripped up those papers?'_

Waltorana sighed again for the third time. He turned back, grabbed his coat, and walked outside into the stable to fetch his horse.

'_I should talk to Heika. If this situation continues, Wolfram will know that he's here. I don't want that.'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"She's important to me!"

'… _As a friend,' _add Gwendal inwardly. _'We have been friends for so long, of course I'm worried about her! Well, although sometimes I think it's better if she just leave this castle for good then keep destroying this castle with her failed experiments. And I also hate it every time she asked me—no, forced me—to be her test subject! Seriously, I don't want to die yet!'_

*clatter*

Gwendal turned his head into the sound behind him.

'_Gunter! Why is he here? Is he worried about Anissina? No, don't be. She isnt worth it.'_

The lilac haired man was staring at him with a pained expression.

'_Wait. Why is he staring at me with that kind of expression?'_

"Father!" called Gisela happily.

'… _Did he hear what I just say? About Anissina? That she's important to me?'_

Gwendal stared back into Gunter's face. He couldn't hear clearly the conversation between Gisela and her motionless father.

'_I think he misunderstood.'_

"I'm okay," said Gunter to the healer.

'_I have to clear this misunderstanding!'_

"Gunter, I—"

The advisor turned and left the infirmary with a quick pace.

'_He… He was ignoring me, wasn't he?'_

"… Go after him," said Gisela as she pushed Gwendal towards the infirmary's door. "Go after him and explain. He must be crying right now."

Gwendal's eyes snapped open. He looked into the healer's face, and he could see the sincerity in her face.

"I will go after him!" said Gwendal as he left the infirmary and entered the corridor.

But Gunter was nowhere to be seen.

'_Now, where did he run off to? Geez, don't make me chase after you all the time, Gunter!'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

*knock knock*

"Yes?" Conrad opened the door. "… Waltorana. Why are you here?"

"Heika is here, right? Let me talk to him."

Conrad glared at him for a second. "… Come in."

Waltorana entered the small house with a disgusting look graced his face. "Why did you rent out such a small place?! Don't you have any money?!"

Conrad cursed inwardly. "Heika is the one who chose this house. Now, please have a seat first."

The blonde looked around the room. "Have a seat? Where?"

Conrad cursed again in his mind for the second time. "You see that chair over there? You can sit there while I call Heika."

"You want me to sit on that cheap chair?!"

This time, Conrad ignored the arrogant blonde and walked straight into his godson's room. He knocked softly and called, "Yuri? Waltorana is here to meet you."

The door opened. "Eh? Waltorana?" asked Yuri with a confused look. "For what?"

Conrad smiled. "You should ask him yourself."

"… Conrad? Are you angry?"

"… No, Heika."

"What's with that long pause?" Yuri chuckled. "And call me Yuri, Nazukeoya! Anyway, you should calm yourself down; it's showing in your face."

"Eh? Really?"

"Really, really. Look at the mirror and see it for yourself."

Conrad entered the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. _'It doesn't show, Not at all. Then, how did Heika know?"_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Gwendal panted heavily from all the running. He has reached Gunter's room with a very short time.

"Gunter?"

Gunter gasped when he heard Gwendal's voice in the other side of his bedroom's door.

"Gunter? Are you there? Please open the door."

The lilac haired man didn't respond anything. He just stood there motionless near the door.

"If you don't want to open the door, it's fine. Just… please listen to me."

Still, no answer.

Gwendal sighed and touched the door. "You can hear me, right? Please listen."

Gunter clenched his fist. _'No, don't say anything! I don't want to hear you say that you're tired of me already and prefer Anissina! No, don't say anything at all! Go somewhere else already!'_

"Gunter, I'm sorry."

'_Eh?'_

"I didn't mean it like _that_ when I said that she's important to me."

'_Then what do you mean by that?'_

"She's important to me as my friend, Just a friend."

'_Liar! You didn't even realize that I was there in the laboratory! You were too focused on her that you didn't see me! You saw only her!'_

"I know you won't believe me just like that, but… You have to know one thing. She's less important to me than _you are_ to me. Please trust me on this one."

*thump*

Gunter's face was flushed pink. Fortunately, Gwendal couldn't see that because of the door between them.

"Believe me, you're the most important one to me, your my number one."

*thump*

"If you tell me not to talk again with Anissina, I will, because you're more important to me."

*thump*

"I love you."

*thump*

"I'm willing to abandon everything if you ask me to, that's how much I love you."

*thump*

"Gunter."

*thump*

'_Don't call me with that kind of voice!'_

"Please open the door."

'_Calm down, Gunter. Calm down.' _The advisor tried to calm his increasing heartbeat.

"I need to see you, Gunter."

*thump*

The lilac haired man failed to calm down. He gave up, and opened the door slowly.

Gwendal smiled with relief. He entered the room, and saw the blush on Gunter's face. His smile widened, and he hugged the man in front of him.

"Finally, I got you."

The gray haired man kissed the other man's forehead lovingly. "I love you."

Gwendal hugged the advisor even tighter. "So… You were jealous, huh?"

Suddenly, Gunter pushed Gwendal aside roughly. "I – I was not!"

"You're not? Then why did you run away from the infirmary with that kind of expression?"

"Wh – what kind of expression?!"

"Your face told me that you were _really jealous _of Anissina."

"N – No way! I – I wasn't jealous or anything!"

"Don't keep denying it. It kind of breaks my heart, you know."

"Wh – why should I care about that?"

"Eh? You should care, you're my lover now."

Gunter blushed an even brighter shade of red.

Gwendal smiled and hugged his lover again, more gently this time. "I love you."

"… Me too," Gunter mumbled softly.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"You were the one, right?"

"Huh?" ask Yuri with a dumb look.

"You were the one who ripped up the papers in Wolfram's room, right?" asked Waltorana again, more clearly.

"Oh, _those _papers," Yuri nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"… You don't seem to feel bad about your actions at all, huh?" said Waltorana full of sarcasm.

"Of course not! It was the right thing to do."

"What the hell?!" Waltorana stood up from the chair. "If you keep doing things like that, he will know that you're here!"

"That's good," said Yuri lightly with a smile.

"No, it's not good! I won't let him know that you're here and I won't let you talk to Wolfram no matter what!"

Yuri arched an eyebrow. "Ne, Waltorana, why won't you let me talk to him? It's been a few days since I came. It's strange. Why are you so against it?"

Waltorana went silent.

"You said that you won't let me talk to him, but you let me see him in the night when he's asleep. That's definitely strange, right?" Yuri pushed the other man further.

"… At first, I think it's better if you two have a proper talk and solve your problems by yourselves," said Waltorana softly. "But The Great Sage thinks that it's better for Wolfram to have some time for himself."

"Murata? When did he tell you that?"

"He sent me a letter before you arrived. He was also the one who gave me the idea to let you see him in the night."

"… I see." Yuri stood up suddenly. "Well, I don't care why Murata and you won't let me talk to him," he shrugged his shoulders. "But I will talk to him, tonight."

Waltorana shook his head. "You can't. I won't let you."

"Who are you to tell me that, Lord Waltorana?" Yuri spoke in a more dignified tone. His aura has changed into the Maou inside him. "I'm the King. And I _will _talk to my fiancé, I need to see him, I have to sort this out I cannot lose him like this."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

**To be continued…**

A/N: THIS IS THE BETA VERSION! Thank you for damons-hot-as-hell as my beta reader! You really helps me a lot! :D

Oh by the way, this chapter is dedicated for hagadoe. I put GwendalxGunter stories in this chapter, hope you like it! I'm really sorry I didn't put their stories in the chapter 6

And everyone, please leave a review for me! Hope you have a good day! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 :: The Dream

* * *

"Geika."

"Hm?" Murata turned back. "What is it, Doria?" The Great Sage asked with a charming smile.

"Ah," Doria blushed lightly. "There's a letter for you, Geika."

"A letter for me?"

"Yes. It was mixed with Lord von Voltaire's letters." The maid handed him a letter.

"Thanks!" said the double black Sage as he picked up the letter from the maid's hand. He turned back once again and entered his room. He unfolded the letter and read it.

There was only a single line written on that letter.

_The Maou wants to meet Wolfram. I cannot stop him any longer._

Murata sighed inwardly. "I see. So even Lord Waltorana couldn't stop him, huh?"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Yuri opened the furthest window on Wolfram's room carefully without a sound. He entered the room quietly, and closed the window.

The King walked closer to the bed, and sat beside his beloved fiancé.

'_Look, how beautiful he is. I cannot hand him over to anyone. I'm sorry Wolfram, but I won't let you break off the engagement. You're mine.'_

Yuri shifted closer to the blonde and hugged him dearly.

"Nnh," Wolfram mumbled softly in his sleep. The blonde snuggled closer to the heat beside him unconsciously.

'_He is cute,' _thought Yuri as he kissed Wolfram's hair softly. _'Hm? Did he change his shampoo?'_ The King touched his fiancé's hair gently and played with it for a bit. _'His hair is so soft. I like touching it. It feels good.'_

He kissed Wolfram's forehead tenderly as he hugged the blonde tighter in his embrace. "I won't let you go."

He leaned closer and whispered softly in Wolfram's ear, "I love you, Wolf."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

It was two o'clock.

Wolfram's body started to sweat a lot, and he was mumbling in his sleep. He tossed around in bed, until Yuri caught his body—again—in his embrace.

'_He is sweating a lot.' _Yuri thought to himself. _'Don't tell me he has a bad dream again?!'_

Wolfram's lips parted slightly. "…Yuri…"

'_I see. He is dreaming about me. Again. What do I do in his dream this time?'_

The double black stared into his fiancé face with a painful look. _'Oh dear Shinou, please just stop his bad dreams. I hate it whenever I see his face graced with a pained expression. Whether when he is awake, or when he is asleep. Please help me erase that expression from his face, Shinou.'_

Yuri patted Wolfram's head softly, gently, and reassuringly. _'It also pains me. To know that I'm the cause of his bad dreams, I feel even worse. Wolfram…'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"_Stop it, Wolfram," said Gunter as he tailed after the very angry Wolfram._

"_Isn't it alright? After all, no matter what happens, you are still His Majesty Yuri's official fiancé."_

_Wolfram ignored Gunter and continued to walk into the Royal Bedchamber._

_Gunter sighed inwardly. "Since ancient times, great men have always appealed..."_

_Wolfram opened the Royal Bedchamber's door and gasped. Inside, he saw his fiancé being surrounded by four women._

"_Your Majesty…" Two women flirted with the King as they touched the King's chest with their deceiving smile._

"_Stop that…" Yuri chuckled lightly. His gaze turned into the opened door. "Ah, Wolfram!"_

_The four women turned and bowed to Wolfram shortly._

_But his fiancé, the King, only looked at him with an innocent smile on his face. The fact that Yuri didn't even realize that his action hurts the blonde, was what hurts him the most._

"_Wolfram," Yuri opened his mouth with a cheerful look on his face. "These women—"_

"_Yuri!"_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Yuri!"

Wolfram yelled his fiancé name suddenly. His eyes snapped open wide, and he sat up immediately.

'_That dream… it was the same with the one I saw in the Dry Wind machine. Please, I don't want to see that dream ever again… I don't want it to be the true future…'_

"Wolf," Yuri hugged his fiancé from behind tenderly. "I'm here."

"What?" Wolfram turned his head a bit and looked into Yuri's face. "Yuri?" The blonde gasped. His voice was shaky. "Why are you here?"

'_Why is Yuri here?' _thought Wolfram with a confused look. _'Did he chase after me? Wait, there's no way that wimp would chase after me. No way. He is a wimp after all. This must be a dream. Yes, I must be still dreaming.'_

Yuri examined his fiancé's face closely. _'His body is still shaking. Was his dream really that bad?' _

"It's just a dream, Wolf. Go back to sleep," said Yuri as he pulled Wolfram back to sleep.

'_Yes, it's just a dream. This must be __**still**__ a dream. If this is not a dream, Yuri wouldn't treat me this gently.' _The blonde closed his eyes to sleep again. _'But, this is the first time I dream that Yuri can treat me so gently like this.'_

The Maou tightened his embrace around Wolfram's body. "Wolf. I love you."

'_Right. This time, the Yuri in my dream is so gentle and so loving towards me… Though, I know that it's impossible with the real Yuri…' _thought Wolfram as he drifted into sleep once again.

"I love you, Wolf. I do. I'm sorry, I've been deceiving you… and myself…"

Yuri removed a strand of golden locks from the third prince's forehead. "That's why, Wolf… Please don't break off the engagement."

'_Eh? The Yuri in my dream already knows that I want to break off the engagement? Well… this is a dream, so anything is possible…' _Wolfram breathed softly. His 'dream' was pleasant.

"I love you, Wolf. Don't leave me. Don't break up with me. Don't run away from me. Isn't it weird that we can't be together even though we love each other?"

Yuri paused—he was waiting for an answer. But when he got no answer, he looked down into the blonde's face and realized that the person in his embrace has already fallen asleep with a peaceful expression.

"Good night, Wolf," said the King as he kissed his fiancé's forehead tenderly.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Oh, my dear Daikenja!" Shinou greeted him with a wide smile. "You have finally arrived! I have been waiting for you."

Murata yawned. "Why did you call for me this late at night? It's a bother!"

Shinou chuckled. "That's because I can't wait until tomorrow to discuss something with you."

"Is it that important?" Murata yawned again. "What is it?"

"You sent a letter to Lord Waltorana, right?"

Murata flinched lightly. "What are you saying, Shinou? Why would I have to send him a letter?"

"Hmm…" The Great One stared at Murata's face closely. His tone was clearly saying, _'Sorry, I don't believe you.'_

Murata scratched the back of his head nervously. "I mean, what business do I have with Lord Waltorana so that I have to send him a letter? I don't have, right? Hahaha…"

"Hmm…" Again, Shinou's tone was indicating, _'I still don't believe you.'_

"Uh…" Murata sighed. "Fine, fine. I did send him a letter, okay? So what? Are you saying that I can't?"

"Sure you can," The Original King nodded his head. "You can send him letter as much as you want but don't mention anything regarding Yuri and Wolfram's matter." He sighed. "You should have let them meet, my dear Sage."

"… It doesn't matter, right? Yuri is going to meet him tonight anyway."

"That's right. But, it's better to let them meet earlier… Why did you meddle, anyway?"

"I don't want you to tell me that. Remind me again who told Yuri that von Bielefeld-kyo were going to his uncle's mansion?"

"That's not meddling," Shinou defended himself. "It's called _helping. _I helped Yuri."

"Right. And I also _helped_ von Bielefeld-kyo."

Shinou chuckled. "Oh well… Let's just see how they settle this…"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Yuri opened his eyes slowly when he felt the sunlight forced its way into the room. _'It's morning.'_

The King looked down into the person in his embrace and smiled contently. His fiancé was still sleeping peacefully. _'This time, I will make things right, Wolf.'_

"Engiwaru! Engiwaru!" chirped the Bad Omen birds cheerfully as they spread the cheer of a new day throughout the Shin Makoku.

"Hnn…" Wolfram's eyes fluttered open. "It's morning?" He yawned lightly. _'Hmm, I had a strange dream last night. After a bad dream, and then it changed into the pleasant one.'_

The blonde rubbed his eyes and yawned again. But after that, he gasped loudly. He just realized that someone was holding him from behind. _'Who?!' _He screamed in his mind.

Yuri kissed the blonde's hair softly. "Morning, Wolf."

Wolfram sat up immediately and kicked the King out of the bed roughly in an instant.

"Whoa!" Yuri managed to dodge the kick successfully. "Don't start kicking people first thing in the morning, Wolf! That's a bad habit!"

"Wha—! Why are you here?!" Wolfram yelled as he pointed his index finger on his King.

Yuri chuckled as he climbed the bed again. He liked the surprised expression on his fiancé's face. It was truly interesting. "Don't point on people. That's rude."

"What?!"

"Don't point on people, Wolf." The Maou repeated his words again.

The third prince lowered his finger. "Why are you here?!"

"To fetch my fiancé," answered Yuri with a teasing look.

"What?! Who told you that I'm here?!"

"Shinou," said the King lightly as he shifted closer to the blonde.

"What?! Shinou?! How come he knew that I'm here?!"

The Maou shrugged and smiled widely. "Well, he knows everything, right?"

Wolfram grumbled. "How do you get here?!"

"Um… by horse?"

"No, I mean, how do you know the way to this mansion?!"

"Well, I came here with Conrad. And two more soldiers."

"Conrad?!" Wolfram arched an eyebrow. _'Traitor! I'll remember this, Conrad! Just you watch!'_

"And who let you enter my room?!" asked the blonde again.

"Hm, your uncle?"

"What?!" Wolfram shouted loudly. His body trembled with anger. "How…? There's no way my uncle let you come into my room so casually like that!"

Yuri scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was kind of… forced him?"

"What?!"

"Um… Well, I… ordered him?"

Wolfram frowned. "You… went into Maou mode?"

"Huh? Maou mode?" Yuri chuckled. "What is that? You mean when the Maou inside me awoken?"

Wolfram nodded slightly.

"No, I didn't went into _Maou mode," _The King chuckled again. "Why did you ask that?"

"…You _never_ ordered people unless you went into Maou mode."

"Eh? Really?" Yuri laughed shortly. "Well, if I didn't ordered your uncle, he won't let me meet you, right? I guess that's one great benefit of being the King, huh?"

'_He didn't went into Maou mode?' _Wolfram thought inwardly. _'That's really odd for him to order people when he's not in Maou mode. He is a wimp, after all.'_

"Wolf?" The double black grabbed his fiancé's face gently. "What are you thinking?"

"Eh?"

Yuri's face became more serious and—at the same time—gentler. "Don't think about anyone else. You _have to _think only of me, Wolf."

Wolfram shuddered for a bit. _'That's the tone! The Maou' tone!'_

"Yuri… Heika?"

The black haired man laughed loudly. "Why are you calling me that? That's the first time I heard you call me that!"

Wolfram pouted. "Whatever!"

'_For a moment I thought that it was the Maou that spoke to me. That gave me a fright,' _thought Wolfram as he shoved the King towards the door roughly. "Get out!"

"Eh? Why?" Yuri whined.

"Get out! Now!" the blonde shouted loudly as he continued to push his fiancé to the door. "I'm going to change my clothes!"

"Huh? Then just change, will you? Why are you getting embarrassed now? I've seen your naked body countless times anyway."

"Wha—!" Wolfram blushed furiously. "Ju – just get out, will you!"

"Fine, fine," The Maou opened the door. "Then, see you at breakfast, Wolf."

"Eh? You're having your breakfast here?!"

"Yup!"

"Tsk! Fine!" Wolfram pushed Yuri further. "Just get out already!"

Yuri stepped outside his fiancé's room and chuckled for a bit. But before he left the room, the King leaned towards the blonde and whispered softly.

"I miss you, Wolf."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Uh… Uhm… Gwendal…"

"Hm? What is it, Gunter?"

"Uh…" Gunter fidgeted in his chair. His face was deep red. "You… _Your face is too close!" _The advisor pushed the taller man in front of him roughly.

Gwendal sighed. "I was _trying _to kiss you."

"Uh—! Not—not _now_!"

"Why not?"

"Uh…" The lilac haired man glanced away from his lover's gaze. "I mean… it's time for breakfast. Everyone is waiting for us."

"… You know, Gunter," Gwendal twirled the advisor's hair gently. "You haven't said it yet."

"What? Say what?"

"The words 'I love you'."

Gunter blushed even more. "Uh… I… haven't said it?"

"Right. Now, try saying it!"

Gunter fidgeted again. "I… I… uh," he covered his face with his palms. "I can't!"

'_Cute!' _thought Gwendal inwardly as he hugged his lover tenderly. "Alright, I will give you time to practice."

"P – practice?! Ju – just give up already, will you! You know that I feel the same as you do!"

"No way," Gwendal hugged him even tighter. "I will make you say it no matter what!"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"I miss you, Wolf."

*slam*

Wolfram closed his bedroom's door roughly with too much force. His heart was thumping hard, and his face was as red as a tomato.

'_I miss you, Wolf,' _his mind repeated Yuri's words again. He still could feel the King's warm breath on his left ear.

The blonde raised his hand and rubbed his left ear slightly as he whispered his fiancé's name quietly. "Yuri..."

He stayed like that for a bit, and then sighed.

The third prince walked to the wardrobe, tossed his frilly pink nightgown, and wore his usual blue uniform. Before he left the room, he glanced onto his bed and smiled. Unconsciously, his feet walked closer to the bed, and he grabbed the pillow that were used by his fiancé.

'_It smells like him… smells like Yuri…'_

He began to stroke the pillow as he dozed off. _'He was here when I was awake. He… wait!'_

Wolfram stopped stroking the pillow as realization hit him. _'Wait! Don't tell me he was already here when I was deep asleep?! Then… the pleasant dream last night, could it be… Eh? It wasn't a dream?!'_

"_I love you, Wolf. I do." _The blonde recalled the words Yuri said in his 'dream' and blushed again.

"Uh… Is that really a dream? Or not?"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

**To be continued…**

A/N: This is unbeta version. Sorry for any grammar mistakes :D

Actually I had finished wrote this chapter on 4 Sept, and sent it to my beta... But I think she's busy with something, and until now she hasn't send me back the beta version, though she did read it. Well, please continue to work hard, Laura-san :)

And I'm sorry for the slow update. My college life had started and I'm busy with all the homework :( Please spare me...

Anyway, please read and review, guys! I love you all :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 :: Love is Heartbreaking

* * *

"_I love you, Wolf. I do." _Wolfram recalled the words Yuri said in his _dream_.

"Uh… Is that really a dream? Or not?" Wolfram's brows knitted together as he tried to think.

"Maybe I should just ask uncle. He was the one who let Yuri entered my room after all…" The blonde mumbled as he opened his bedroom's door and walked to Waltorana's room. "I need to know when was that wimp entered my room yesterday."

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram turned around slowly after he heard someone called his name. Not too far from where he stood, he saw his uncle. Just the right person he wanted to see.

"What are you doing, mumbling like that in the morning?" Waltorana walked closer to his nephew.

"Uncle! I want to ask you something!" Didn't want to waste any time, the third prince went straight to the point. "You let Yuri entered my room, right? What time did he come here?"

"… You have seen Heika?"

"Of course I have! What kind of question is that when you were the one who let him entered my room?! Anyway, just answer my question, uncle!"

"…" Waltorana paused for a moment. "Well, I don't know."

"What?" The younger blonde yelled loudly at his uncle. "You should have known!"

Waltorana frowned. "… Why the hell should I know?"

"Of course you have to know!" Wolfram shouted again with a frustrated look on his face. "He said that _you_ let him enter my room! That means that he asked for your permission first before he went to my room, right? What time was it?"

Waltorana sighed. "I don't know, Wolfram. He entered your room from the window in your room every night. How can I know what time he entered your room?!"

"What? From the window?" Wolfram blinked in surprise. "But my room is quite high….—wait. Did you just say _every night?"_

"Huh? He didn't tell you? I thought you two have talked already."

"… I didn't know. Since when?"

"Hmm, since your second night here."

"What?! Then, could it be that… he was the one who ripped up the papers to break off the engagement?"

"Yeah," Waltorana nodded shortly. "He was the one who ripped up those papers."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Where's Wolfram?" asked Yuri immediately when he saw Waltorana entered the dining room alone without his nephew.

The blonde paused for a moment in the doorway before he walked closer to the dining table with a frown on his face. "Maou Heika… Who let you eat your breakfast here?"

"Eh?" The King smiled sheepishly. "Well… you don't mind, do you, Lord Waltorana?"

Waltorana sighed inwardly and then sat in front of the double black. "You're really one troublesome King."

Yuri chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment!"

The King chuckled again. "So, where's Wolfram?"

"He's in his room."

"What? He's still changing his clothes?" Yuri stood up from his chair. "I'm going to fetch him."

"You better not, Heika."

"Why?"

"He's still shocked right now. Let him be alone. He needs time."

Yuri raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "Why's everyone always say that _'he needs time'_?!"

Waltorana blinked in surprise when he heard the Maou's tone changed completely. _'This is… the Maou' tone!'_

"_I won't give him time, Lord Waltorana,"_ The double black walked closer to the door without even looking to the older blonde as he continued to talk to him. "If I give him time, he might decide to leave me for good."

And after that, the King left the dining room to see his fiancé.

Waltorana gulped as he stared at the Maou's back with fear. _'Th – that was the Maou, right? Did he awaken? Wait, there wasn't any blue aura coming from his body, and his hair didn't grow long… But nonetheless, his tone just now was definitely the Maou's! Whats going on? Is he merging with the Maou's soul?'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Yuri reached Wolfram's room in no time. He tried to open the door, but failed. It looked like that the blonde had locked it from inside.

Yuri sighed inwardly. "Why did he lock the door? What does he want?"

"Wolf?" Yuri knocked loudly on the door. "Wolf? Please unlock the door."

But he got no answer. He tried calling his fiancé again several times, and still got no answer. After the fifth attempts, he ran out of patience.

"If you don't want to open it, I will break down the door."

The King waited for a whole minute and finally decided to break down the door since he still got no answer from the blonde.

He raised his left hand and a blue light came out from his hand slowly. Seconds after, the door in front of him turned into small pieces of wood.

Yuri entered the room with a satisfied smile on his face. Inside, he saw his fiancé looked at the small pieces of the door with shock. The double black chuckled lightly and said, "Why are you making that funny face, Wolfram?"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"If you don't want to open it, I will break down the door."

'_Hmph! Wimp!' _Wolfram thought inwardly. _'You can never break down the door, wimp!'_

*crackle crackle*

The blonde turned his head towards the door when he heard strange sound from it.

*crackle crackle*

'_What is that sound?' _Wolfram got up from the bed and walked closer to the door. _'What is that wimp trying to—!'_

Wolfram paused his step as he watched his bedroom's door turned into small pieces of wood in front of his eyes.

"Wha—!" The blonde was shocked. _'How could he…!'_

Yuri entered the room with a triumphant smile on his face and chuckled lightly when he saw the face Wolfram was making. "Why are you making that funny face, Wolfram?"

Wolfram clenched his fist in frustration and yelled, "Yuri!"

The double black's smile disappeared quickly from his face after he saw his fiancé's angry face. "Wh – what is it, Wolf?"

'_Wait, he… he won't chase me with his fireballs… right?' _Yuri fidgeted. _'No… Please don't.'_

"Yuri! I don't want to see you!"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

'_I don't want to see you!'_

The words Wolfram had said just now echoed in Yuri's mind. _'What… did he say?' _He stood still in his place for a couple of seconds, unable to make a single move because of the shock.

"Did you know why I asked for a vacation?! It's because I want to avoid you!" Wolfram shouted again loudly.

Yuri could feel the last string of his patience snapped. True, he knew that his fiancé tried to avoid him by asking for a vacation, but still, _he hoped_ that his fiancé didn't. Now, it was clear that his fiancé truly avoided him. And it hurts more when the person said so himself.

"Why did you ripped up the papers to break off the engagement?!" Wolfram continued to push the King into a corner. "I _need _those papers!"

"Stop it…" Yuri walked closer to the blonde. "Don't say anything!" He grabbed the third prince's wrist and pushed him to the bed.

"Wha – Yuri! It hurts!"

The Maou didn't say anything. He grabbed the blonde's wrist even tighter, making sure that the blonde couldn't escape from him.

"Yuri! It hurts!" Wolfram gritted his teeth in pain and turned his head away from Yuri's gaze. His eyes was tearing up. "It hurts…" A single tear fell from his eye.

Yuri gasped and released Wolfram's hand immediately when he saw his fiancé's tear. It was at that moment that a sudden realization hit him. "I – I'm sorry, Wolf."

The young Mazoku ignored the Maou's apology and curled up into a ball, holding his left wrist. The red mark on there was clear. It looked painful.

"I'm truly sorry, Wolf," the double black hugged his fiancé tenderly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Wolfram said nothing, but he couldn't stop the tears. He wanted to pull away and flee the room, but he couldn't move. His body wouldn't let him move.

"Wolf… say something."

"… Let me go, Yuri. Let's break off the engagement."

Yuri released Wolfram's body from his hug. "What?"

"Let's break off the engagement, Yuri. I'm tired."

Yuri stared at Wolfram with a pained expression. He got up from the bed, and left the blonde alone in his room.

"I'm sorry, Yuri…" Wolfram starting to cry again. "I can't…"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Heika!" Conrad stood up immediately when Yuri entered the house. "Didn't you say that you're going to have breakfast in Waltorana's mansion?"

"Conrad," his godson smiled at him with a tired look on his face. "It's 'Yuri'. You're my godfather, right?"

'_What's wrong? He look… miserable.' _Conrad stepped closer to his King. "Did something happen, Yuri?"

Yuri sighed and shook his head. But seconds after, the tears fell freely from his eyes quietly.

_Love is heartbreaking._

The Demon King was crying with a blank face—it seemed that he still couldn't believe the fact that his fiancé wanted to break off the engagement, but nonetheless… it was the reality.

"Yuri…" Conrad pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay…"

Yuri shook his head slowly. "_Nothing's_ going to be okay, Conrad…" He pushed the brunette man and went to his bedroom. "I'm going to sleep for a while, and… let's go back to the castle this evening."

"…Without Wolfram?"

Yuri nodded once—still with his blank face. "Without Wolfram."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Why are you here?" asked Waltorana with a harsh tone when Conrad entered his study room. "Who let you in?!"

"The maid," Conrad answered shortly. "Where's Wolfram?"

"I don't know," the blonde shrugged. "Maybe he's still in his room."

"I'm going to meet him." With that, Conrad left the room, leaving the confused Waltorana alone.

"Who the hell let you meet him?! I'm the Lord in this mansion!" the blonde grumbled loudly. "Oh well, whatever!"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

'_Eh? The door… Who destroyed it?' _Conrad entered his younger brother's room directly since the door was destroyed. Inside, he saw Wolfram curled up in bed, crying silently.

'_Just what the hell happened?'_

"Wolfram," Conrad sat beside his brother and shook him gently. "Wolfram."

The third prince raised his face slowly. "… What is it, human?"

Conrad chuckled lightly. "So you still manage to insult people even when you're crying, huh?"

"Shut up!" Wolfram turned away and buried his face into the pillow. "Why are you here? Leave me alone!"

The brunette man sighed. "Heika is crying right now, you know…"

Wolfram's back stiffened.

"He was crying silently with a blank face, just like you."

Conrad waited for a response from his brother, but when he got none, he continued to talk. "You're not supposed to make the King cry like that, Wolfram. Tell me what happened, and I will help you."

Wolfram shook his head. "I don't need your help. It's over anyway."

"… What do you mean?"

"I broke off the engagement."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

*punch*

"Ow!" Wolfram grabbed his swollen right cheek. "Why did you punch me?!"

Conrad stared at the blonde with rage. "Why did you break off the engagement?!"

"It's because I'm tired!"

"Tired of what?! Tired of waiting?! What are you waiting for when Yuri had already fallen for you?!"

"He will never fall for a man!" Wolfram shouted loudly to the brunette soldier. "He won't!"

Conrad sighed again. "He _loves _you. And I'm sure that he already confessed to you."

"_I love you, Wolf. I do." _Wolfram's mind recalled again the words Yuri said in his _dream _for the second time that day.

'_That was… wasn't a dream?' _Wolfram thought inwardly.

"He did his best to convey his feeling to you the past week, but you ran away from him. And now when he already conveyed his feeling to you through words, you decided to break off the engagement!"

The younger blonde didn't respond anything.

Conrad walked closer to his brother and grabbed his shoulder. "Why did you reject someone you loves?"

By that time, Wolfram was crying again.

"Isn't it weird that you can't be together even though you love each other?"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Yuri opened his bedroom's door. "I'm going to sleep for a while, and… let's go back to the castle this evening."

"…Without Wolfram?" asked Conrad with a flat tone.

"Without Wolfram," answered Yuri shortly. He closed the door and flopped down on the bed.

"Wolf…" the King whispered his ex-fiancé name gently. "Wolf, don't leave me…"

He stayed still on the bed for a while, and then got up. "This is pointless…" he wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Crying won't solve anything…"

'_We have been engaged for 5 years…' _Yuri stared at the ceiling with sadness on his eyes. _'We have been engaged for 5 years, and never once he mentioned about breaking off the engagement… why now?'_

"Why does he want to break off the engagement so much? Didn't he love me? Or he never love me since the beginning?"

Yuri sighed loudly and went to the door. "I have to talk to him… He has to tell me why he want to break off the engagement now."

Yuri opened the door. "Conrad, before we leave… huh? Where's Conrad?"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

**To be continued…**

A/N : This is unbeta version! Sorry for any grammar mistakes :) Please wait longer for the beta version :D

Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the long update, I'm still busy with work, college, and projects :(

Anyway, I think this story will end in the next chapter or the next 2 chapter, since we already reached the climax of the story... Oh, and I didn't write GunterxGwendal story in this chapter, sorry... I promise I will write some about them in the next chapter :)

Well, like always, tell me what you think about this story! You can leave a review for me or PM me :D


End file.
